Vaille que vaille
by CaptainePoppins
Summary: SPOILER saisons 1-3. Loin d'une romance entre Stark et Lannister. Plus un... arrangement. COMPLETE
1. CHAPITRE I

**SPOILER SAISON 1 - 3**

Hello everybody!

Donc, voilà, un OS en deux parties sur **Catelyn Stark** et **Tywin Lannister**. Attention, pas une romance ! _Nah, nah, nah._ Il n'y aura rien de romantique là dedans ! Dramatique, oui. Du coup, je suppose que dépressifs s'abstenir.

Sinon, pour vous présenter rapidement le contexte, histoire de ne pas vous perdre dès le début : la scène débute juste après le**_ Red Wedding_** chez les Frey (_ces gens si accueillants, alalah!_), tout comme dans la série - livre ou TV show, peu importe - excepté le fait que Cat ne s'est pas fait bousiller la face par ces... Bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire d'oublier tout ce qui se passe après, ne cherchez pas à faire des liens avec la suite - notamment la saison 4 puisqu'elle est en cours *ouiiiii!* - parce qu'il n'y en a **_pas_**.

J'ai essayé de respecter les caractères mais je ne suis malheureusement ni **George R. R. Martin**, ni **Michelle Fairley - **_gloire à Michelle, gloire à Michelle !_ -, ni **Charles Dance** (et hop, un petit coup de disclaimer !). Donc ça ne sera pas l'exacte reprise des caractères de la série, livre ou TV show. Du coup, je préfère prévenir, OOC - léger ou non selon votre propre vision des personnages.

Bon, je pense que je vais vous laissez lire, à présent. Avec l'espoir que cela vous plaise. Une petite review à la fin pour me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais ? *regard de Jon Snow*

Des bisous.

LOLA.

* * *

PS: Bah, tout de même, merci à **Naomi** qui m'a supporté pendant toute l'écriture de ce OS et m'a permit de le terminer, et merci à mon petit mouflon de **Morgane** qui m'a relu et corrigé !

* * *

**Vaille que vaille**

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Le temps était à l'orage, agitait la mer dans une danse mortelle de vagues roulantes, et le ciel était sombre. Il faisait chaud, lourd, humide. Et la pièce, éclairée par une multitude de petites bougies, restait sombre et étouffante.

Le vainqueur dominait la vaincue. La vaincue était dominée par le vainqueur. L'homme dominait la femme et la femme était dominée par l'homme. C'était là un tableau tristement cliché, mais tristement réel, tristement actuel, et tristement _triste_. Lord Tywin Lannister avait gagné, vaincu, battu la dame du Nord, et cela se lisait sur son visage. Là-haut, perché sur son siège d'or, l'air fier et méprisant, il aurait presque pu passer pour une statue de roi antique. Mais l'éclat doré de ses yeux verts le rendaient horriblement vivant.

Et puis, _elle _était là, au beau milieu de la salle, pilier de chair blanche sur le marbre sombre. Lady Catelyn Stark n'était plus ce qu'elle avait un jour été. Méconnaissable. Sa robe, autrefois jolie, d'un bleu sombre, avait tourné au noir, tourmentée par la saleté et la poussière du long voyage qui venait à peine de se terminer. Une infinité de jours passée dans une carriole – _boîte_ serait plus exact –, torturée par les cahotements de sa voiture. Et, à peine sortie au grand air, les yeux brûlés par le peu de lumière que crachait encore le ciel, elle avait été menée dans la grande salle de Casterly Rock, devant le seigneur des lieux. Et, disparues, toutes traces de ce qu'elle avait été. Rien, dans ses cheveux, ne rappelait la grâce rougeoyante des Tully. Ce n'était plus qu'une chevelure noire de crasse, hirsute. Et son visage, _dieux son visage !_, était noir, lui aussi, assombri par l'interminable voyage, et couvert de sang séché. Les larmes brûlantes, qui avaient cessé de couler depuis des jours, à défaut d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'eau dans son corps amaigri, avaient creusés de profonds sillons sur ses joues et lui donnaient un air pitoyable. Avec son allure d'ombre, Catelyn n'avait jamais plus ressemblé à une Stark qu'en ce jour. Même ses yeux semblaient avoir abandonnés leur éclat bleuté, reflet des rivières de son enfance. A présent, ils brillaient d'un feu grisâtre. Un feu de l'hiver. Ou bien était-ce seulement les ombres de la pièce qui mangeaient les couleurs. Mais Catelyn Stark avait le regard de ces personnes qui en ont trop vu en trop peu de temps. De ces personnes, savez-vous, qui auraient dû mourir, mais que... quoi ? Le destin ? La foi ? Le malheur ? Qu'une force invisible, somme toute, avait arraché aux bras du Grand Sommeil pour les planter sur le sol de la réalité, les deux pieds dans la vie. Les deux pieds dans la _merde_. Plus mort que vif. Esprit perdu, âme éteinte dans une carcasse fumante, à survivre vaille que vaille. De ses personnes, oui, qui accueilleraient la mort à bras ouverts, comme une vieille amie qui a trop tardé à revenir.

« Comment allez-vous, lady Stark ?

\- Je ne vous ferai pas le plaisir de vous répondre. »

Voix grinçante. Voix qu'elle n'avait pas utilisée depuis des jours. Voix qui lui piqua la gorge et elle se mit à tousser.

« Je m'inquiète pour votre santé, ma dame. Voulez-vous boire ?

\- Si aimable de votre part, messire. Auriez-vous du poison ? Quelque chose de _fulgurant_.

\- Je n'ai que du vin, répondit-il avec un regard contrit. En voulez-vous ?

\- Gardez votre vin, lord Tywin, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Ma personne ne mérite sûrement pas de boire dans une de vos coupes. »

Puis elle se remit à tousser. Du vin. Trop beau pour être vrai. Comme elle l'aurait savouré, songea-t-elle. Elle sentait déjà le liquide couler au creux de sa gorge, chaleur réconfortante dans son ventre, et son esprit, bientôt, embué par l'alcool. _Oui_...

« J'ai ordonné que vous soyez bien traitée, pendant votre voyage, reprit-il alors qu'un valet apportait une coupe de vin à la femme, sous un ordre silencieux de son seigneur.

\- Vos ordres n'ont pas été respectés, seigneur, railla-t-elle en saisissant la coupe dans ses mains tremblantes.

\- Visiblement, ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un regard à la fois dégoûté et désolé. »

Catelyn regarda dans le verre. Le vin y dansait doucement. Rouge, poisseux, et sombre. _Sang_. Dieux, du sang dans un verre, quelle horreur ! Et les souvenirs, qui affluent, qui affluent. L'homme en armure, et l'épée dans le cœur de son fils. Et ce sang, tout ce sang, une misérable, gigantesque flaque sur les dalles de pierres, sur laquelle dansait les ombres des torches. _Pas elle, imbécile ! _avait crié une voix alors qu'on la jetait sur le sol, les cheveux tirés en arrière, et la morsure de la lame glacé sur sa peau. _Pas elle, imbécile ! T'sais bien les ordres, non ?! On t'a pas dit ou t'veux que le s'gneur de bousille le crâne ?! _Pas elle. Robb, Ned, Bran, Rickon, Arya. Mais pas elle. Non, pas elle, non. Elle devait rester en vie, à boire du vin avec l'homme qui avait tué ses amours. A boire du vin. Du vin rouge. Poisseux. Et sombre. Aussi sombre que des larmes. Des larmes d'un arbre-coeur, oui. Les larmes des dieux. _Oh Ned, Ned... _Ces foutus dieux, à pleurer sans aider. Elle les maudissait, elle les haïssait ! En qui se fier, en qui croire ? Ah, elle ne savait pas ! Elle ne savait plus. _Oh, Ned, nos enfants, nos amours... _Le verre quitta ses mains sans passer par ses lèvres et s'écrasa, éclaté, sur le sol. Le liquide rouge gicla sur le bas de sa robe, s'étala sur le sol, comme une flaque de sang terriblement liquide autour d'elle.

« Je ne vous offre pas mon vin pour qu'il soit bu par la terre, lady Stark, siffla le Lannister en la fusillant du regard. »

Catelyn se sentie trembler comme une feuille. Elle avait l'impression qu'une simple bourrasque pourrait la balayer loin, loin, très loin. Tous ces souvenirs avaient ressurgi beaucoup trop subitement. Tous ces souvenirs, elle avait passé des jours à les bannir. Et quand, enfin, elle semblait retrouver l'once, n'en serait-ce que l'esquisse, d'une paix intérieure – assez, tout du moins, pour parler et se tenir droite devant son ennemi –, voilà qu'un simple verre de vin la faisait chavirer, tomber par-dessus bord, et se noyer dans la houle de sa tristesse brisée.

« Donnez-moi une autre sorte de breuvage, Lannister, réussit-elle à répondre d'une voix étouffée, et je puis vous assurer que le sol n'en aura pas une seule goutte.

\- Je ne désire pas votre mort, lady Stark, répliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Bien sûr que non, sinon pourquoi m'auriez-vous fait venir ici ? Sinon pourquoi m'auriez-vous épargné alors que l'on embrochait le cœur de mon premier fils sur le fer ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement, la voix rauque. Mais que désirez-vous, alors, lord Tywin, si ce n'est me voir plier devant votre victoire ?

\- Vous parler, ma dame. »

Cela lui fit lever les yeux. Catelyn le regarda vraiment pour la première fois. Elle tenta de discerner la plaisanterie, l'ironie, le mépris, même, mais il n'y avait sur son visage que la trace de l'honnêteté agacée.

« - Me parler ? répéta-t-elle bêtement en penchant la tête. Vous voulez me parler, lord Tywin ? »

Catelyn sourit. C'était drôle. Drôle, n'est-ce-pas ? Ensuite, elle se mit à rire. D'abord silencieusement, des gloussements secouant ses épaules. Puis le son remonta dans sa gorge, en même temps que la douleur et l'horreur de ces derniers jours. Son rire éclata dans la pièce avec une force qui la surprit presque elle-même. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Catelyn tomba à genoux. Elle sentie les morceaux de verre transpercer sa robe et s'enfoncer dans sa peau, dans son corps, dans sa chair, mais à peine sentit-elle la douleur. Suffoquée, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, ne se maintenant droite que par la faible force de ses bras. Son corps entier était secoué de sanglots hilares, et de rires humides. Elle riait comme jamais elle n'avait ri, à s'en tenir le ventre, à en avoir mal. Et sur ses joues, à nouveau, des larmes, comme sorties de nulle part. Était-elle folle ? Elle se sentait folle. Folle de colère et de tristesse. Folle de douleur, aussi. Son rire soulevait son cœur, ses sanglots soulevaient son estomac. Son cœur battait dans sa tête, battait dans ses mains, battait dans ses tempes. _Boum, boum. Boum, boum. _Vague musique de la vie, danse infernale qu'elle ne voulait plus voir, plus entendre. _Boum, boum. Boum, boum. _Ses entrailles étaient serrées dans un étau de fer, qui lui donnait envie de vomir, envie de crier, envie de se déchirer le ventre de ses propres mains pour se défaire de cette douleur insoutenable. Cette souffrance de tête qui est à la fois nulle part, et partout. A aucun point nommable, puisqu'en elle jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Qui ne fait qu'effleurer le corps, mais qui torture l'esprit. Qui ne fait jamais assez mal, mais qui dure, qui dure, et qui rit au son des _boum, boum _du cœur, comme un sombre refrain.

Brusquement, elle se sentie soulevée. Des bruits de verre tombant sur le sol se firent entendre, et la douleur fusa, subitement. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'orage qui habitait son esprit, plus noir encore que le ciel au dehors. Vaguement, à travers le brouillard de sa soudaine folie, Catelyn devina deux soldats, deux soldats lions, qui la maintenaient debout, fermement. Entre ses larmes, entre ses gloussements presque silencieux, elle leva la tête, elle leva les yeux. Tywin était juste devant elle, à quelque pas seulement – quand c'était-il déplacé ? Confusément, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible songe, elle nota les lèvres du lord Lannister, qui bougeaient, qui se mouvaient pour former des mots, des phrases. Des sons qui, pourtant, n'arrivaient pas jusqu'à ses oreilles, à elle. Qui ne brisaient aucunement la barrière de la folie désespérée qui l'habitait. Soudain, une main sur sa joue. Claquant, violente, comme si elle était venue séparer son visage de son corps. _Oh Ned, toi aussi, mon amour, toi aussi on t'a volé le droit de vivre. _Elle sentie sa tête tanguer d'un côté, tomber contre son épaule. La seconde d'après, elle sembla ne plus se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne riait plus, ne sanglotait plus. Elle ne faisait que pleurer en silence, pleurer des larmes brûlantes qui coulaient sur ses joues, noyant la noirceur de son visage, dégoulinant sur son menton, gouttant sur le sol. Larmes purificatrices, en un sens, mais terriblement douloureuses. Comme si chaque goutte de cette eau si intime lui était arrachée, arrachée à son propre cœur. Catelyn ignora le peu de force – le peu de dignité – qui lui restait et laissa ses jambes céder sous elle. Les deux gardes, et seulement eux, lui permettaient encore de tenir debout. Poupée de chiffon, vidée de tout. Tas de chair blanche, silhouette informe, fragile. Carcasse plus morte que vive, à nouveau. A survivre vaille que vaille, quelle ironie. Était-il toujours question de survivre ? _Mais non, non, de mourir, mon amour. De mourir, Ned, te rejoindre. Robb, Bran, et petit Rickon. Arya, douce Arya. Pleurer avec vous, mourir sans vous, mourir pour ne plus vivre. Plus de sang, plus de larme, plus de souffrance. De cette souffrance, dieux, maudits dieux, de cette souffrance sans visage, qui effleure comme la brise d'un printemps, renaissance. Oh, Ned..._

Du reste, Catelyn ne s'en souvint que très peu. Elle eut indistinctement l'impression d'être secouée, frappée, peut-être, aussi. Puis traînée, vulgairement. Ou bien avait-elle été noblement portée. Qu'importe. Tout ce dont elle se souvint avant de sombrer complètement dans un néant plus sombre que les noires ténèbres, ce fut une exquise douceur, juste sous ses doigts.

**...**

Combien de jours, combien de nuits ? Combien d'heures ? Au fond, cela avait-il une réelle importance ? Non, vraiment. Des jours, plusieurs – de ça, elle en était sûr –, s'étaient écoulés depuis que Catelyn s'était elle-même séquestrée dans la petite chambre où elle s'était éveillée. Éveillée d'un sommeil de plomb, qui semblait avoir duré des jours. Éveillée en pleine nuit. Elle s'était levée, faible, avait tiré les lourds rideaux pour faire disparaître les rayons blanchâtre de la lune, qui entraient à flot dans la pièce, puis s'était lourdement laissée retomber sur le lit, si confortable, qu'elle se jura de ne plus jamais quitter. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Du moins, un certain temps. On lui avait apporté à manger – une jeune femme, très jeune, toujours la même... –, nourriture qu'elle ne s'était mis à manger qu'après avoir été presque étouffée par les deux gardes – toujours les mêmes... – qui, voyant les repas repartirent intact, en avait informé leur seigneur et l'avaient forcé à avaler jusqu'à la dernière miette, _lord Lannister veut que vous mangiez tout, alors vous mangez tout ! _Le tout d'une manière si violente qu'elle avait, par la suite, acceptée, docile, de manger. Le Lannister la voulait vivante, elle l'avait bien compris. Mais comment survivre quand il ne reste plus rien à quoi s'accrocher ? Quand il ne reste qu'un simple néant, eh bien, on tombe. Elle ne voulait s'accrocher nulle part, seulement tomber, mais Tywin Lannister la retenait fermement par le bras. Elle se trouvait alors au-dessus du vide de la mort, tanguant dangereusement sur le bord de la falaise. Là, en bas, ses enfants l'appelaient, et elle entendait la voix de Ned monter jusqu'à elle, se faufiler jusqu'à ses oreilles, effleurant son visage, comme un baiser sur sa joue, parfois. Puis elle s'éveillait, en larmes, dans un lit où elle n'aurait jamais dû coucher. Ses journées, elle les passait dans le noir, dans la chaleur, à pleurer. Elle ne comptait plus les crises d'angoisse, de folie qui l'avaient submergée. Là où, alors, elle se levait, comme perdant complètement son esprit, pour se laisser retomber contre un mur, frappant l'arrière de son crâne sur la pierre froide. Des crises parfois si violentes que l'un de ses gardes du corps attitré devait l'empêcher de se blesser toute seule. Ils ne l'avaient jamais frappée, même si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur en manquait. Ils se contentaient de lui enfermer les bras dans un étau puissant, et de la garder ainsi jusqu'à ce que, vidée de toute force, elle s'affale complètement pour pleurer en silence, et, enfin, s'endormir tristement.

Cette routine de vie aurait bien pu durer jusqu'à ce que lord Tywin se lasse, ou qu'elle trouve un quelconque moyen d'y mettre fin, si une lettre n'était pas venue bouleverser sa folie, gifler son moral et l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. La lettre avait été ouverte, – _bien sûr !_ –, mais elle pouvait reconnaître le seau des Lannister. Et pourtant, elle lui était bien adressée, à elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait dépliée, Catelyn avait dû s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, tant la surprise la terrassa. Là, couché noir sur blanc, elle reconnut l'écriture délicate de Sansa. Douce, belle Sansa. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?! Mais comment était-elle toujours en vie ? La reine ne l'avait donc pas tuée ? Il lui restait une fille. Il lui restait une fille. Brusquement, ce n'était plus Tywin Lannister qui l'empêchait de tomber, mais Sansa. Sansa, qui l'implorait de revenir. Sansa, qui disait avoir supplié le seigneur Lannister de la laisser la rencontrer. Sansa, qu'elle pourrait revoir, serrer dans ses bras. Sansa, avec qui elle pourrait pleurer. Sansa, Sansa, Sansa. _Ned, entends-tu ? En vie, elle est en vie ! _L'espoir, si mince, pourtant, revenait. Renaissait de ses cendres. Il lui restait une personne à aimer.

Catelyn leva les yeux de la lettre. Tywin avait dépassé la porte de quelques pas et la fixait, droit et fier. La dame du Nord se redressa en se raclant la gorge. Elle se souvenait de tout. D'avoir perdu la tête, perdu la raison devant cet homme, et elle se sentait humiliée, mise à nue, complètement, devant une personne qui aurait dû la croire forte et inébranlable. L'espace d'un instant elle eut peur qu'il n'ait révélé au monde ses failles, ses peurs, ses points faibles, tout, en somme, qui pourrait la rendre plus faible, plus insignifiante aux yeux de ses ennemis. Mais elle se rendit également compte qu'elle voyait Tywin Lannister _réellement _pour la première fois. Là, dans les ombres de la pièce, refermant la porte, seule avec lui, elle vit seulement un digne vieillard aux yeux pétillants d'or. Aurait-elle voulut voir un escroc profitant de la faiblesse de son ennemie pour la rabaisser un peu plus, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un tel personnage sur son visage.

« Je suppose, dit-elle d'un ton si neutre qu'aucune de ses récentes pensées ne se ressentaient dans sa voix, que vous avez menacé de mort toutes les personnes m'ayant vues dans un état... déplaisant si elles venaient à révéler ce qu'elles ont pu voir. N'est-ce-pas ? »

Tywin passa à côté d'elle, détendu, et alla tirer les rideaux. Des rayons argentés entrèrent à flots dans la pièce, et l'air se rafraîchi doucement, s'emplissant d'une senteur de sel et d'écume. _Il fait nuit. Combien de nuits, aujourd'hui ?_

« Pas vraiment, répondit-il en pivotant sur ses talons pour lui faire face. J'ai promis un sort pire qu'une mort lente et douloureuse à ceux qui osaient dévoiler cette période... déplaisante, pour reprendre votre terme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous prouver ma bonne foi ? dit-il avec l'ombre de l'ombre d'un sourire. »

Catelyn haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue. Surtout pour l'amadouer, l'attirer à lui pour mieux lui susurrer ses précieux projets à l'oreille pour qu'elle lui laisse, l'espace d'un instant, croire qu'elle refuserait, pour ensuite accepter, faute d'un choix plus judicieux. Elle n'était plus qu'un pion dans son jeu.

« Ma fille... commença-t-elle en désignant la lettre d'un geste vague de la tête, mais Tywin la coupa immédiatement.

\- J'ai reçu cette lettre il y a plus d'un mois, lady Stark, dit-il gravement. Précisément peu de temps après avoir moi-même annoncé à votre fille où vous vous trouviez.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle en haussant un deuxième sourcil. Et, pourquoi, s'il vous plaît ? A vrai dire, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais...

\- J'ai senti que c'était de mon devoir, répondit-il avec un vague haussement d'épaule.

\- Je ne répéterais pas ma question une seconde fois, fit-elle claquer froidement. Vous mentez mal, lord Tywin. »

Une véritable esquisse de sourire passa sur le visage de Tywin Lannister. Il s'approcha de Catelyn. Il lui suffisait de tendre les bras pour le toucher. C'était étrange de se sentir si proche de lui. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, et, à la fois, terriblement en sécurité. Paradoxal, certes. Mais elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Physiquement, du moins. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

« Il semble que vous vous soyez retrouvée, lady Stark, répondit-il presque joyeusement, passant outre le semblant d'affront qu'elle lui avait lancé. Cependant, ce n'est là que la stricte vérité. Je suis homme honnête. »

Bien sûr.

« Toujours est-il, continua-t-il plus sérieusement, que j'ai eu le temps, voyez-vous, de prévoir sa venue ici. »

Catelyn ne se sentit pas surprise mais extraordinairement heureuse. Elle verrait sa fille. Dieux, _elle verrait sa fille !_

« Quand ? réussit-elle à marmonner alors que sa voix se coinçait dans sa gorge, serrée par l'émotion.

\- Selon le dernier messager, répondit le Lannister, ils seront là un peu avant l'aube.

\- Expliquez-moi, messire, pourquoi _ils_ et où, dans toute cette histoire, se trouve votre devoir. J'ai peur d'avoir manqué un élément.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, bien sûr, que votre Sansa est aujourd'hui ma fille, également. N'est-ce-pas, ma dame ? »

Le sourire qui brilla dans les yeux du Lannister résonnait du contraire. Catelyn sentit le mur contre son dos, l'empêcher de tomber. Sa fille à _lui _? Comment ? Du moins s'en doutait-elle mais, qui ? Avait-il seulement osé ?!

« Elle s'est récemment mariée avec mon fils, ajouta-t-il en rejoignant la porte d'un pas vif. Sur ordre du Roi.

\- Le Nain, murmura-t-elle, horrifiée. »

Le Roi. _Mmouais._ Il était connu que le roi Joffrey n'avait rien d'un roi. Comment pouvait-il ? Cet enfant gâté, chéri, stupide... Non. Lui aussi n'était qu'un pion dans le jeu de Tywin. Tout comme elle. Le Maître de Westeros n'était pas Joffrey. Sûrement pas. Le Maître de Westeros, c'était Tywin Lannister.

« Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux, lady Stark, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'arrêtait un instant sur le pas de la porte. Vous avez une chance de vivre, une chance d'arranger les choses, saisissez-là. Ce sera la seule. Votre fille va bien, lady Stark, et vous la verrez dans quelques heures. Je ne vous laisserais qu'une minute, juste le temps de vous prouver mon honnêteté. Ensuite, nous parlerons. »

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes après que Tywin soit partit, Laurell, la jeune servante – à qui Catelyn avait fini, honteuse d'avoir tant tardé, par demander son nom – se présenta avec un tas de vêtements. _Choisis par lord Tywin en personne_, avait-elle précisé. Catelyn n'avait d'abord fait que _toucher _le tissu, et elle dut déjà combattre la violente envie de tout balancer à la mer. Les robes grossières et chaudes de Winterfell étaient loin, à présent. Et celles, larges et vaporeuses, de Riverrun l'étaient encore plus. Ces robes-ci étaient faites de soie et de broderies elles étaient légères, et riches de couleurs vives et éclatantes. Mais ce qui empêcha Catelyn de jeter la robe en question fut sa couleur. Ni vive, ni éclatante. Mais noire. Lord Tywin avait eu la décence de la laisser porter son deuil. Peut-être, finalement, voulait-il réellement se montrer de bonne foi. De toute manière, elle le découvrirait à l'aube.

Pendant que Laurell allumait une multitude de bougies pour donner à la pièce une lueur chaude et dansante, Catelyn, après s'être longuement baignée, tentant de retirer le plus possible les immondes trace de fatigue qui avaient engourdi son corps et alourdi son visage de cernes noires, enfilait soigneusement, lentement, la robe _offerte _par Tywin. Lorsqu'elle se vit dans le haut miroir qui tapissait l'un des murs de sa chambre, elle faillit retirer la robe à toute vitesse, la déchirer, la broyer entre ses mains, puis la regarder brûler avec un sourire flamboyant. Mais elle se contenta de se fixer froidement. Et puis, elle se trouvait belle. Tristement belle, dans son deuil, s'en était presque indécent. La coupe du vêtement n'était pas du tout la même que ce qu'elle portait communément, mais le Lannister semblait avoir respecté ses goûts pour tout ce qui n'est pas ostentatoire. Aussi, elle se trouvait vêtue d'une robe dont le col en cercle libérait le bas de son cou et une large partie de ses épaules, mais s'arrêtait bien avant la naissance de sa poitrine. La jupe était, également, loin de ressembler à ce que pouvait porter les femmes volages des villes du Sud. Elle était lourde, si longue qu'elle recouvrait entièrement ses pieds, et d'un noir aussi uni que l'était le bustier. Les manches, quant à elles, dégageaient tout l'avant-bras. Catelyn s'en serait formalisée si Laurell ne lui avait pas, alors, tendu un autre tissu. La dame du Nord le déplia et l'enfila rapidement. C'était un long manteau, beaucoup plus fin que la robe, mais entièrement opaque, et tout aussi noir. Seules les bordures avaient été brodées de fils d'argents, traçant des arabesques gracieuses, parsemées de fils d'un bleu de saphir. Cette fois-ci, les manches s'élargissaient à partir du coude et tombaient, longues jusqu'au sol, en libérant les poignets. Oui, habillée comme cela, Catelyn se trouva belle, et cela la rendit triste.

Puis, elle entreprit de démêler elle-même ses longs cheveux. A la lueur des bougies, ils semblaient onduler comme un feu de joie, et elle se sentie plus calme, comme si l'envoûtement des flammes qui brûlaient sa chevelure flamboyante l'apaisait. Laurell se proposa de les lui tresser, visiblement au courant de la fâcheuse tendance de Catelyn à les attacher – _c'est plus pratique, Ned, je t'assure ! _– mais elle refusa sèchement. Non, à partir de maintenant, elle les laisserait libre, tombant sur ses épaules, dans son dos, autour de son visage. Ned les aimait ainsi. Se serait son hommage. Un hommage intime, un souvenir personnel. Une marque d'amour qu'elle seule pourrait à jamais comprendre. Cela lui arracha une larme, mais elle l'écrasa vivement du plat de la main. Elle était prête. Prête à revoir sa fille, et prête à affronter Tywin Lannister comme il se devait. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'aube.

* * *

**Euh... Je posterais la deuxième partie dans peu de temps, j'imagine. Enfin, elle est écrite et bouclée, donc... juste le temps de réunir quelques lectrices curieuses de connaître la suite ! _Sivouplé?_**


	2. CHAPITRE II

**_Hey!_**

Bien, bien, bien. Voici donc la deuxième partie.

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et donné leur avis, et je dois dire qu'ils m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tant d'avis positifs, voir plus que positifs, et ça m'a beaucoup touché ! Merci, donc, à **Bergere**, **Speedi the One** (_Shakespearien, pas sûr, mais merci de l'immense compliment que tu me fais en disant ça!_), **jean d'arc** (_thank you so much!_), **aliena wyvern**, **0smose** (_voilà la suite, très chère!_), **La plume d'Elena**, **Marina Ka-Fai** (_que ce n'est pas à la limite du parfait ? haha, merci beaucoup pour ce compliment !_) et **Luwen** (_oh, wow, merci!_) !

Et j'en profite pour remercier les trois personnes qui avaient déjà commenté un de mes OS (_Rien d'autre que sa vie_) sur Catelyn parce que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le faire jusqu'ici et que ça me fait immensément plaisir de vous retrouver sur cette fiction !

Au plaisir de lire vos avis et en espérant que cette suite vous plaise !

Bises ;

LOLA.

**PS:** je ne suis toujours ni **George R.R. Martin**, ni **Michelle Fairley** \- _toujours gloire à elle !_ -, ni **Charles Dance**, ni à peu près tous les acteurs et personnages qui apparaîtrons dans cette partie !

**PS1:** Après coup, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fais beaucoup d'anachronismes voir de fautes et mélangé livres et série TV. Donc si vous en trouvez, faites comme si c'était tout à fait normal, n'est-ce-pas ? ;)

* * *

**DEUXIÈME**** CHAPITRE**

Catelyn ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment elle avait atterri là. Atterri ? Non, elle y était allée en marchant, sans doute. Bien sûr. En retenant ses pieds pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas à l'entraîner dans une course folle. Il lui fallait garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait, après tout. Et elle verrait Sansa, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais, dieux qu'elle voulait courir. Courir pour tomber dans les bras de sa petite fille. De sa _grande _fille. Oui, oui, de cela, elle était sûre : Sansa serait grande.

On la fit entrer dans une salle, enfin. La pièce était grande, haute, et lugubre. Elle était seulement meublée d'une longue table de bois rustique et de hauts et lourds sièges. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, les murs étaient sombres et nus, et qu'une seule porte. Derrière elle, et à présent fermée. Étrange, car cela ne ressemblait pas au reste de Casterly Rock. Catelyn avait soudain l'impression d'avoir changé de palais. Cette pièce lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Quelque chose, oui, comme la salle de banquet de Walder Frey. _Brr... _Elle frissonna. _Stupide, stupide, _se dit-elle. Elle était à Casterly Rock, et elle allait voir sa fille, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Aussi s'approcha-t-elle de la table.

A l'autre bout trônait lord Tywin, secondé par son nain de fils. Les deux hommes étaient vêtus de noir, et portaient des cottes de maille en or blanc. Étrange, encore une fois. Les Lannister étaient-ils en deuil ? L'étaient-il qu'ils ne s'en souciaient guère. Tyrion riait à gorge déployé et Tywin sirotait un verre de vin, un sourire planant sur ses lèvres. Tous deux semblaient parler avec un troisième interlocuteur, que Catelyn ne pouvait pas voir. Assit sur un troisième siège, le dossier lui bloquait la vue, tourné contre elle.

« Sansa ? murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. »

Déjà, un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Le siège racla sur le sol, comme si la personne se levait. Catelyn arrêta de respirer. Son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres, crispé, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ce n'était pas Sansa qui se tenait à présent debout devant elle. Ce n'était pas Sansa, mais Petyr Baelish. Petyr Baelish et son éternel sourire goguenard.

« Bonjour, Cat, dit-il, et une senteur de menthe lui étouffa l'esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce-que... ? voulut-elle dire mais la réponse vint avant la question. »

Là, entre les mains de Littlefinger, porté en coupe, le visage de Sansa. _Juste _le visage de Sansa. Sans corps. Sans rien. Une grimace d'horreur et de chagrin déchirait ses jolis traits et ses cheveux couleur de flammes l'entouraient comme une aura grotesque. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient ouverts, mais morts. Vidés de toutes expressions. Cependant, ils semblaient la fixer avec un air froid. Catelyn porta ses mains à sa bouche pour couvrir son cri d'effroi, mais il résonnait déjà. Si fort, si fort. Mais n'avait-elle pas la bouche fermée ? La tête lui tourna. _Sansa_, pensa-t-elle, _Sansa ! _Mais elle le dit à haute voix, ce qui déclencha le rire de Littlefinger.

« Jolie fille, Cat, n'est-ce-pas ? Un beau visage, beau visage, oui. Tu nous excuseras, mais son corps a été donné à manger aux cochons. Les hommes voulaient s'amuser, tu comprends ? »

_Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, SANSA !_

Derrière elle retentit le rire de Tywin Lannister, et il lui fit l'effet d'une lame au plus profond de son cœur. Une main la saisit et elle fut obligée de se retourner. Elle s'attendait à rencontrer le visage de Tywin, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A quelques centimètres d'elle, seulement, elle reconnut le regard gris de Ned. Paniquée, elle recula, se prit les pieds dans sa robe, et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Eddard Stark la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il était vêtu de la cape traditionnelle de mariage, celle-là même qu'il avait déposé sur les épaules de Catelyn le jour de leurs noces.

« Tu l'as laissée mourir, Catelyn, dit-il, mais sa voix paraissait étrangement loin. Tu l'as laissée mourir, Cat. »

Elle voulut répondre que non, qu'elle n'avait rien fait, mais les larmes l'étouffaient, entraient dans sa bouche, brûlantes, et lui coupaient la parole. Et puis, devant elle, brusquement, le corps de Robb, dont la tête avait été remplacée par celle de Vent Gris. Le loup hurla, montra les crocs.

_Sansa est morte. Sansa est morte. Sansa est morte. Tu l'as tuée. Tuée. Tuée. Tuée. Tuée. _Et la bête lui sauta au visage.

Catelyn se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva dans un bond, renversa un verre d'eau qui traînait sur le bord d'une table, près du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assoupie, et dut se rattraper à une colonne pour ne pas tomber, les pieds entremêlés dans la longue robe noire. _Quelle idiote !_ Elle s'était assoupie dans un fauteuil, tournée vers le ciel, en attendant que l'aube n'arrive. Et là voilà qui rêvait de cadavres, de têtes, et de fantômes. Tâtonnant contre la pierre, comme encore perdue dans les méandres de son cauchemar, Catelyn rejoignit le bord de la haute fenêtre et s'y accouda. Elle respira l'air emplit d'embruns et laissa son regard vagabonder dans les nuages du ciel qui rosissait doucement. L'aube était venue, finalement. Et la pureté du firmament lui apparut comme un message d'espoir. En opposition totale avec son cauchemar. Terrible, terrible cauchemar. Elle se mit à frissonner et resserra le frêle manteau sur ses épaules. Ce n'était _qu'_un cauchemar, et rien d'autre. Sansa irait bien. Sansa allait bien. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Quant à Petyr, Littlefinger, cet espèce d'individu, bougre d'imbécile et graine de traître par-dessus tout, était loin, coincé à King's Landing, sûrement. Et Ned... _Ned est mort_, se murmura-t-elle tristement. _Il ne reviendra pas_. Alors, oui, juste un cauchemar, un stupide cauchemar.

Mais ne dit-on pas que les rêves peuvent refléter la vérité ? Qu'était-ce donc que ces pensées ? La simple peur de ce qui pourrait se produire, ou un cruel avertissement ? Une peur, sûrement, oui. Tywin Lannister n'était pas assez idiot pour supprimer la dernière chose qui pouvait encore offrir à Catelyn l'envie de survivre dans un monde qui n'avait plus rien à lui apporter, hormis mort et désolation. Et pourtant, l'image de la tête coupée de Sansa hantait son esprit, lui nouait l'estomac et la couvrait de frissons glacés. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Le Lannister était sans aucun doute l'homme le plus puissant de Westeros. Pourquoi irait-il s'embêter à faire perdurer l'espoir chez une simple femme ? Une femme qui a tout perdu, qui plus est. Sans rien, rien d'autre que le souvenir qu'elle laissait, sa trace sur le monde. Il pouvait tout aussi bien la forcer à réaliser ses desseins. Qu'avait-il à craindre, sinon sa mort, à elle ? Ironique, tout cela. Qu'un homme tel que Tywin Lannister ait à craindre la mort d'une de ses ennemis. Ironique, mais réel. La croyait-il si désespérée qu'elle pouvait mettre fin à ses jours ? _L'es-tu, pauvre fille ?_ se demanda Catelyn en se redressant. _Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. D'abord, Sansa._

Et de Sansa il était question, devina Catelyn, lorsque trois coups secs résonnèrent dans le silence de l'aube naissante. Sans attendre son invitation, l'un de _ses_ gardes poussa la porte, alors que Catelyn se tournait vivement vers lui.

« Lord Lannister veut que vous me suiviez, renifla-t-il avec un somptueux dédain. Pas le choix. »

Catelyn ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de sortir de la pièce. A peine la porte refermée, les deux gaillards l'encadrèrent gravement. Puis, la saisissant fermement par le coude, ils l'entraînèrent dans les couloirs de Casterly Rock. Une sorte de dernière marche, avant le saut final. Avant qu'elle ne se condamne, c'était fort probable, à une damnation éternelle où son enfer serait d'obéir, nuit et jour, à celui qui avait massacré ses amours.

Les deux gardes la guidèrent, silencieux, à travers l'immense palais. Elle remarqua rapidement que lord Tywin l'avait placée dans une chambre se trouvant dans une des hautes tours du château, dans l'aile ouest, à l'abri de la cour et des regards curieux. Mais, lorsqu'ils quittèrent ladite tour, le trio se mit à rencontrer des gens. Couples. Enfants. Bonhommes aux ventres gras. Femmes aux robes écarlates. Catelyn se sentait presqu'une tâche dans ce joyeux décors, avec ces longs vêtements noirs et sobres. Et c'était le cas, en un sens. Elle passait, on la fixait. On la regardait aller et venir dans les couloirs. Certains gamins curieux suivaient le petit groupe, et elle les entendait murmurer dans son dos. «_ L'était pas morte, elle ?_ » qu'ils se disaient entre eux. Mais elle ne réagissait pas, jamais. Qu'on la dédaigne d'un coup d'œil de travers, qu'on lui lance un regard respectueux ou même un petit salut – un mestre bossu, courbé par la vieillesse, lui avait même présenté ses condoléances et s'en était allé en reniflant bruyamment –, Catelyn restait de marbre. Elle était beaucoup trop à fleur de peau pour se laisser aller à autre chose qu'un regard neutre, glacé, pas même poli. Un autre détail attira également son attention. Tous les gardes Lannister portaient des tuniques rouges au lion doré. Tous, exceptés les deux qui l'encadraient. Si leur tunique était tout aussi rouge que pour leur compère, le lion était noir, et délimité par des bordures d'argent. Qu'en avait donc fait Tywin ? Une garde d'honneur ? L'idée lui arracha un rictus qui créa sur son visage un air passablement méprisant. Mais, eh bien, quoi ? Qu'étaient-ils donc, ces deux hommes à la carrure impressionnante ? Ces geôliers ? Ces protecteurs ? Contre elle-même ou contre le monde ? Le tout réunit ? Sans doute, oui... Après tout, Tywin devait la protéger d'elle-même – du moins, aujourd'hui n'aurait-il plus à la faire lorsqu'il aurait tenu sa promesse et l'aurait présentée à sa fille – mais aussi des autres. Assassins, meurtriers, vengeurs. Les Frey avaient peut-être mis un prix sur sa tête. Ils avaient eu le fils, pas la mère. Et la mère avait supprimé l'une des leurs. Walder Frey n'en avait sûrement pas cure, mais, par principe, peut-être que...

Les gardes la sortirent de ses pensées en l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle avait cessé de réellement se concentrer sur le chemin et n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient passés dans un petit couloir et, arrivés au bout, se tenaient devant une porte. _La _porte. Sinon pourquoi se seraient-ils stoppés, n'est-ce-pas ? L'un d'eux frappa trois grands coups sur le bois sombre puis, sans attendre aucun signal, ils se décrochèrent d'elle et allèrent se poster à l'entrée du couloir. Loin de tout. Il y eu un instant de silence, insoutenable, puis la voix de lord Tywin résonna derrière la porte, lui intimant d'entrer. Elle inspira profondément. Ce serait Sansa. Ce serait Sansa. Pas Littlefinger. Pas Petyr avec, entre les mains, le doux visage de sa Sansa. Pourquoi, grands dieux, pourquoi fallait-il que le doute revienne ?! S'enroule autour d'elle comme une puante couverture. _Ce serait Sansa..._

Catelyn ouvrit la porte. Le plus lentement possible, mais de manière déjà terriblement rapide, sèche, pressée. Comme une mère ouvre la porte donnant sur sa fille que l'on vient de retrouver. La jupe noir dansant autour d'elle, Catelyn entra et laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle. Un coup d'œil lui permit de jauger la pièce. Basse, plus longue que large, le mur sur sa droite était couvert de tapisseries rougeoyantes et dorées tandis que, sur sa gauche, de longues arches avaient été creusées dans la pierre blanche et donnaient sur un balcon, toujours plus en longueur qu'en largeur. Et, au milieu, une table. Comme dans son rêve. Comme dans son rêve, vraiment ? Non. Si les sièges étaient hauts et épais, ils étaient richement sculptés et d'un bois clair. La table y faisait parfaitement échos, et ses quatre pieds avaient été taillés en pattes de lion. Sur la gauche, et non au bout, se tenait Tywin. Il était debout devant son siège, une coupe et un pichet de vin devant lui, et fixait calmement Catelyn. Sur la droite, le Nain, sirotant son vin. Et, à ses côtés, grande, et belle, et triste, Sansa.

Il n'y eu rien, d'abord. Rien que l'arrêt du temps, rien qu'une pause dans la vie d'un monde, rien qu'un long regard. Catelyn dévora sa fille de ses yeux bleus. Elle voulait la voir entière, dans chacun de ses détails. Elle voulait imprimer l'image de son visage dans son esprit, à jamais, pour le voir ressurgir dans ses sombres cauchemars, ressurgir comme une lumière, comme l'idée que l'espoir perdure. Et quelle ne fut pas la joie de la dame du Nord de remarquer à quel point sa fille, sa chère fille, lui ressemblait. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, jusqu'à ses traits semblaient être une copie d'elle-même, mais en plus gracieux, en plus charmant, en plus _beau_. Sansa était belle, et cela ravit Catelyn. Mais elle crut mourir de joie lorsque le regard intelligent de sa fille pénétra le sien. Intelligent mais blessé. Intelligent mais sage. De cette intelligence qui n'appartient qu'aux adultes. La même intelligence, le même courage, la même force que Catelyn. Sansa était un miroir. Sansa était son miroir. Son miroir, mais aussi son reflet. L'enfant qui en a trop vu, trop vécu pour croire encore à la naïveté du monde. La femme qui avait abandonné tout espoir. Et si Sansa était le reflet de Catelyn, Catelyn était le reflet de Sansa. Deux femmes, oui, qui pensaient avoir tout perdu, mais qui, finalement, se retrouvent, et avec elles, l'espoir, l'amour, et la confiance. La sécurité. Deux carcasses plus mortes que vives, à survivre vaille que vaille. Plus maintenant.

« Maman. »

Sansa quitta son siège dans un bond et se mit à courir. Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Catelyn qui l'enserra dans une étreinte tremblante, secouée par l'émotion. Elle sentait le visage de sa fille dans son cou, et les larmes de joie contre sa peau. Elle se força à ne pas pleurer. Elle ne devait plus pleurer devant Tywin, elle l'avait déjà trop de fois fait. Mais elle ne put retenir l'air de soulagement, le sourire de joie, les paillettes de bonheur sur son visage, dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres. Elle resserra son étreinte contre sa jolie, jolie fille, la tînt tout contre elle. Elle alla jusqu'à glisser son visage dans ses cheveux, y sentir l'odeur de sa famille disparue, le réconfort perdu d'une présence féminine. Ainsi entrelacer dans les bras de sa fille, Catelyn se sentait bien. A sa place.

« Fort émouvant... »

Le ton de Tywin laissait entrevoir plus d'agacement que d'émotion. Catelyn se détacha de Sansa et la tint à bout de bras. Elle remarqua un peu mieux les cernes de sa fille, si similaires aux siennes, et son vêtement complètement noir.

« Oh, Sansa, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le visage du plat de la main. »

Sansa eu un sourire triste, et serra l'autre main de sa mère dans les siennes. Elle voulut parler, mais Catelyn la devança, et dit avec tristesse :

« Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que l'on pourra passer du temps ensemble, amour, je le crains. Je dois d'abord m'entretenir avec lord Tywin. »

Elle lança un regard piquant, glacial au lord en question et ajouta :

« Puis, nous pourrons être ensemble. Ne m'en veux pas...

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, Mère, répondit Sansa en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Faites votre devoir, je le comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ajouta-t-elle à l'oreille de Catelyn. Mon époux n'est pas aussi tyran qu'il pourrait en avoir l'air. »

Catelyn, dubitative, les regarda quitter la pièce. Mais, avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux, Tyrion Lannister se tourna vers elle. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua son vêtement noir et son air plus triste que de coutume. Il jeta un regard qui pouvait être qualifié de froid à son père puis salua Catelyn d'une petite courbette respectueuse.

« Je suis navré pour vos pertes, lady Stark, dit-il. Mes condoléances vous accompagnent. »

Et il disparut. Catelyn eu tout juste le temps de jeter un dernier regard à sa fille qui lui avait lancé un sourire amusé, avant que la porte ne se referme. Elle aurait aimé éloigner sa fille de ce semi-homme répugnant, elle aurait aimé s'enfuir loin, très loin, et préparer sa vengeance, préparer la perte de ceux qui avaient causé son malheur. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela, et le ton honnête du Nain vint appuyer sa peine. Honnête, sincère, il semblait l'être réellement.

Catelyn aurait pu rester des heures à fixer la porte qui venait de se refermer. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : courir après Sansa, la prendre dans ses bras, et pleurer, pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à ce que toute la tristesse ne soit plus qu'une vapeur dans un esprit saint. Tout cela avait été bien trop court. Terriblement court. Comme si Sansa était apparue pour disparaître, en deux battements de cils. Bien sûr, si elles se conformaient toutes deux aux attentes de Tywin, il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de se revoir. Du moins, pas longtemps. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle sache ce que désirait exactement Tywin Lannister. Cet homme qui était debout, derrière elle, et elle sentait son regard peser contre elle. Aussi, Catelyn se retourna, détachant son regard de la porte, pour faire face à son ennemi, à l'instant même où celui-ci prenait la parole :

« Voulez-vous du vin, lady Stark ? »

Elle leva les yeux. Tywin lui tendait une coupe dorée, un air paisible sur le visage. Catelyn lui jeta un regard glacial, se remémorant les causes de sa première folie. Du rouge dans un verre, tournoyant sous la lueur des bougies. Tywin eu un petit sourire, juste sur le coin des lèvres, comme s'il devinait clairement les pensée de la femme.

« Vous devriez boire, ma dame, reprit-il en contournant la table pour s'approcher d'elle. C'est une boisson claire, venue de loin. »

Il lui plaça le verre entre les mains sans qu'elle ne réponde quoique ce soit. Catelyn jeta un œil au vin. Il était clair, en effet, d'un rosé doux et frais. Elle resserra sa prise autour du verre et s'éloigna de Tywin sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Elle rejoignit le balcon et, un instant, ferma les yeux, appréciant la brise fraîche. L'air était bon, le matin, calme, et la journée promettait d'être ensoleillée. L'hiver venait, certes, mais, ici, à Casterly Rock, sur les hautes falaises, les vents froids de Winterfell étaient loin, et les flocons de neige, encore plus. Mais Catelyn se surprit à les désirer, ces vents froids, ces neiges glaciales, car qui disait hiver disait Stark, disait Bran, Rickon, disait Robb et Arya, disait Sansa et disait Ned. Cette pensée la fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle n'était pas à Winterfell, et l'homme derrière elle n'était ni Robb, ni Ned, ni même Jon Snow.

Elle but une longue gorgée de vin, comme pour se donner du courage avant de faire le grand plongeon, puis posa son verre sur la rambarde en pierre. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, frais et sucré, et elle le trouva bon. Vaguement, elle entendit Tywin bouger et s'approcher. Il vint se poser à moins d'un mètre d'elle, sur sa droite, accoudé lui aussi au balcon.

« Avez-vous seulement conscience d'être complètement dépourvu de sens moral, lord Tywin ? »

Les mots étaient sortis sans le consentement de son esprit, comme si elle avait besoin de savoir, au fond, si le vieillard était aussi monstrueux qu'elle se le figurait.

« Si j'étais dépourvu de sens moral, dit-il calmement mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

\- Vous _êtes _dépourvu de sens moral, le coupa-t-elle sur un ton égal. Vous avez conscience qu'il existe des codes, mais cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de bien. En fait, ajouta-t-elle en se tourna légèrement vers lui, cela fait de vous un monstre.

\- Vous me vexez, lady Catelyn, ironisa-t-il.

\- Vous savez qu'il existe une morale, et vous savez comment l'appliquer, mais vous avez seulement décidez de passer au-dessus des lois, au-dessus des codes, au-dessus de tout, continua-t-elle vertement. »

Elle se tut lorsque le Lannister se tourna vers elle. Il lui lança un regard qu'elle ne sut interpréter, avant de croiser les bras et de s'appuyer sur le muret.

« Et savez-vous _pourquoi _j'agis comme cela, lady Stark ? demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé.

\- Le pouvoir, répondit-elle avec un vague haussement d'épaule. Les richesses. La domination. Que sais-je ? Tant de choses attisent les désirs des hommes.

\- Mes enfants, l'entendit-elle dire et Catelyn se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ma descendance. Ses valeurs.

\- Vos valeurs ? ricana-t-elle. Et quelles sont-elles, vos valeurs, Lannister ? Massacrer vos ennemis jusqu'à ce que vous soyez les seuls êtres capables de dominer le monde ?

\- Peut-être nos valeurs ne sont-elles pas comprises.

\- Comprises ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Il n'y a rien de compliqué : vous avez besoin de richesses et de pouvoir pour survivre, seul un idiot me contredirait.

\- Et qui êtes-vous pour juger ce dont j'ai besoin, lady Stark ? »

Ah. Le lion commençait à s'énerver. Catelyn secoua la tête, navrée, et replongea son visage dans la coupe de vin. L'homme était étrange. Dangereux, aussi. Mais étrange. Il discutaillait avec elle, l'air de rien, comme deux connaissances se retrouvent après des années. Comme s'il n'avait pas fait assassiner son fils et laisser mourir son mari. Comme s'il n'avait pas marié sa fille à son nain de fils et comme s'il ne la retenait pas, elle, prisonnière. Non, messire buvait du vin en sa compagnie, et ils regardaient le soleil se lever. _Absurde_.

« - Je ne suis que votre bienheureuse prisonnière, messire, reprit-elle, amer. »

Cela sembla l'agacer car Tywin leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna face au paysage, l'air sombre. Au loin, des mouettes au duvet blanc et au bec orangé se mirent à chanter, et Catelyn admira leur ballet aérien. Si seulement elle pouvait être un oiseau. Elle s'envolerait, loin d'ici, emportant Sansa avec elle. Et toutes deux iraient détruire tous ces hommes, ces pauvres hommes, qui avaient cru pouvoir toucher à leur famille sans redouter la vengeance. Elle commencerait par Tywin, puis se serait au tour du Frey, puis du Bolton, et elle irait déchirer la face d'ange de Sa Grâce la Reine, et celle de son Régicide de frère, et celle du nain, et celle du petit Roi insolent qui avait cru bon faire assassiner son Ned, son Ned à elle, et elle irait massacrer le gamin Greyjoy et son sourire arrogant, et elle terminerait avec Littlefinger, lui ferait ravaler ses belles paroles et ses beaux sourire avec un poignard...

« Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

Catelyn retomba dans la réalité. Elle remarqua que ses mains s'étaient accrochées si fort à la balustrade que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient devenues blanches.

« Pourquoi _quoi_, lord Tywin ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi les enfants, lui répondit-il simplement. »

La question la dérouta. D'où venait-il au Lannister de se trouver sentimental ? Le lever du jour en compagnie de son ennemie prisonnière et vaincue, peut-être.

« Parce que c'est le plus important. L'essentiel. Parce que c'est notre legs au monde, au futur et parce que, qui voudrait offrir l'assurance de la continuité de son nom et de son honneur à un gamin stupide ?

\- Je n'aurais pas su mieux dire.

\- Et vous allez me faire croire que tout ce que vous avez pu faire, vous l'avez fait pour votre descendance ? »

Ils se jetèrent un regard de concert et, si Tywin ne répondit rien, son regard répondit à sa place. _Oui_. C'était franchement absurde, et Catelyn ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire. Tywin Lannister assassinant hommes, femmes et enfants pour la sécurité de ses enfants... Pour la fierté de son nom et la renommée de sa famille, oui ! Mais qu'essayait-il de faire, avec tous ces jolis mots? Catelyn aurait presque pu croire qu'il tentait vaguement de faire ressortir ses côtés humains pour l'amadouer, elle. Pour lui faire comprendre que, _regardez-moi, lady Stark... je ne mérite donc pas d'être un homme qui tient au sang de son sang ? _Mais c'était une idée tellement ridicule. Tellement, tellement ridicule.

« Et avez-vous pensé à _mes _enfants ? osa-t-elle demander froidement.

\- Je ne m'occupe guère du reste, répondit-il immédiatement. Si vous avez perdu vos enfants, lady Catelyn, c'est de votre fait, et seulement de votre fait. »

L'accusation fut comme un poignard en plein dans son cœur. L'image de son rêve lui revint en tête. La voix de Ned l'accusant d'avoir tué Sansa résonna dans son esprit et une larme de frustration s'échappa pour glisser sur sa joue._ Non_, se dit-elle en s'éloignant sèchement du Lannister – qui avait peint un air vainqueur sur son visage –, _je ne suis pas fautive. Je ne suis pas fautive._

« Vous essayez de vous convaincre du contraire, ma dame. Je le vois. Et je comprends que cela doit être dur, pour une mère, d'avoir à assumer la perte de ses enfants.

\- Je n'ai pas tué Robb, ou Bran ou Rickon, ou Arya, ou même Ned ! cracha-t-elle vertement en se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- Vous avez laissé votre fils dans l'erreur...

\- Un Roi n'écoute pas forcément ses conseillers, le coupa-t-elle, furieuse, et vous êtes sûrement bien placé pour le savoir ! Mais vous,_ vous _avez décomposé ma famille !

\- Je n'ai pas tué...

\- Vous avez fait assassiner mon fils, hurla-t-elle, ayez au moins la décence de l'assumer !

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai fait qu'accepter l'honnête proposition de ce cher lord Walder Frey, et du lord Bolton mais si vous voyez la chose ainsi, alors, certes, je l'ai tué, dit-il froidement, et son manque de compassion figea Catelyn sur place. Mais c'est que je n'avais pas le choix, chère dame.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le _choix _? piailla-t-elle, maintenant complètement ahurie, et outrée.

\- Il aurait pu gagner. Il était puissant. Vous pouvez en être fière, lady Catelyn.

\- Vous osez me dire que je peux être fière de mon fils alors que vous avez fait embrocher son cœur lors du mariage de son oncle ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent, comme si la colère lui avait soufflé toute possibilité de crier.

« Il est mort, lord Tywin ! reprit-elle, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils perdus sur son front. Mort ! Qu'ai-je à faire de la fierté pour un mort ? Oh oui, le Nord pleurera son jeune Roi, son jeune loup, mais est-ce que cela va me le ramener ? Est-ce que cela va effacer la vision de son regard vide et de son corps ensanglanté de mes songes ? Non, mais de cela, vous vous en fichez bien ! Que vous importe de me retirer tous ceux que j'aime, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je vous prie, ma dame, de ne pas me mettre tous les meurtres de votre famille sur le dos, rechigna-t-il, une grimace lui déformant le visage. Je n'ai jamais tué votre mari. La faute en incombe à mon petit-fils, et seulement lui.

\- N'est-ce-pas vous qui avez placé Joffrey Baratheon – ou Lannister, qui qu'il soit –, sur le trône ? siffla-t-elle.

\- Allons. Vous vous trouvez des excuses ridicules, lady Stark, répondit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Je ne portais pas votre mari dans mon cœur, mais du moins le respectais-je. Il était un homme d'honneur, et tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si mon petit-fils n'avait pas décidé de séparer sa tête de son corps, je vous l'accorde.

\- Un homme d'honneur, rit-elle sombrement en levant les yeux vers lui. Il n'y a plus d'honneur, en ce bas monde, Lannister. Et si les hommes en découvrent une once, ils le détruisent, le brûlent, le massacrent. Rien ne vit plus que dans la trahison, dans le mensonge.

\- Vous prenez-vous pour un modèle de bienséance, lady Catelyn ? demanda-t-il sur un ton égal, la dominant à présent de toute sa hauteur.

\- Quand on voit le reste du monde, alors, oui, je me considère comme un modèle, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez aussi capturé, fait prisonnier, et massacré plusieurs des miens ?

\- Nous sommes en _guerre_, Lannister. Il y a des morts. Du reste, vous avez bien plus de sang sur les mains que je n'en aurai jamais. »

Il y eu un instant de tension, et Catelyn crut qu'il allait la frapper, mais il se détourna et retourna s'appuyer contre le balcon. Elle expira lentement, encore tremblante de rage, et se laissa tomber sur un banc de pierre. Si elle arrivait à présent à rester hors d'atteinte des crises de folie, elle se sentait à fleur de peau, et Tywin la poussait à bout.

« Vous n'êtes pas aussi vertueuse que vous le croyez, lady Catelyn, reprit-il froidement en la regardant de biais. Si je vous laissais seule avec Joffrey Baratheon – pas le Roi Joffrey, juste le garçon, sans protections royales, et sans les conséquences qui incombent si on attaque une personne de la couronne –, si je voulais laissais avec Joffrey, ma dame, vous lui feriez sans doute payer le meurtre de votre mari. A juste titre, s'entend, mais y-a-t-il vraiment d'honneur dans la vengeance ? Si je vous offrais ma fille, vous la massacreriez sans pitié. Si je vous offrais Walder Frey, vous le tueriez avec plaisir. Si je vous offrais Roose Bolton, vous lui feriez tâter du tranchant de l'épée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étale mort à vos pieds. Si je vous ramenais Theon Greyjoy, les dieux seuls savent que je ne souhaite pas me trouver à sa place. Et, moi-même, lady Catelyn, vous me tueriez sur l'instant si je vous munissais d'un poignard.

\- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme, qui lui attira le regard surpris du Lannister. Si j'avais un poignard, lord Tywin, je vous le planterais là où il blesse mais ne tue point. Je le retournerais dans votre chaire, pour vous voir souffrir, jusqu'à ce que vous imploriez grâce. Et sur ce, je viserais juste, et je vous regarderais mourir lentement, doucement, dans la douleur, avec comme seule idée en tête que tout cela cesse. Et, savez-vous, lord Tywin ? Je ne vous cacherais même pas mon sourire. »

Ses paroles jetèrent un froid sur la pièce. Là. Catelyn venait de crever l'abcès. Elle avait écrasé le fruit à la peau luisante de paroles mielleuses pour en faire sortir les entrailles pourries, la chaire noire et gluante, qui empestaient la vengeance, la haine et le dégoût. Elle venait d'effacer les formules conventionnelles qu'ils persistaient tous deux à s'échanger, pompeuses et gentillettes, pour leur permettre de parler à cœur ouvert. Et les dieux seuls savaient combien leur cœur se haïssaient. Mais Catelyn se flattait d'avoir été la première à les sortir de là. Elle le détestait, le méprisait, le haïssait, n'avait pour lui aucune once de respect ou même de pitié. Il était ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être et ne serait jamais : un monstre, profiteur, menteur, assassin. Et à présent, elle lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée. Il ne pourrait plus s'y tromper : à la moindre occasion, Catelyn Stark lui ferait payer d'avoir détruit sa vie.

« Je n'espérais pas tant de franchise de votre part, lady Catelyn, finit par dire Tywin en venant se placer devant elle. Moi qui croyais que la dame de Winterfell, la fille d'Hoster Tully, pesait ses mots et parlaient respectueusement, le voilà qui me profère de sombres menaces. Ah, je me sens... désillusionné – et le Lannister ricana en lui jetant un regard froid auquel Catelyn répondit par un mince sourire carnassier.

\- La guerre change les gens, lord Tywin, répliqua-t-elle en se décalant sur la pierre, lui libérant poliment la place. Le massacre, aussi. Je n'ai pas essuyé tant de crises de folie pour échanger des formules de politesses avec mon ennemi. »

Tywin ne répondit rien, d'abord. Il se contenta de récupérer les deux coupes de vin lâchement abandonnées sur le balcon avant de lui tendre presque délicatement la sienne, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'en saisit, sans un air de méfiance. Elle savait maintenant qu'après tout, elle ne risquait rien de bien méchant, du moins venant de lui. Il pouvait la frapper, à vrai dire, elle n'avait cure de toute cela. Lui rendrait-elle les coups qu'elle serait mise au fer pendant plusieurs jours. Et son but n'était définitivement pas de la tuer. Alors, à la bonne heure, qu'elle boive du vin avec lui sous un soleil resplendissant, qui grimpait doucement dans le ciel aussi pur qu'un œil d'enfant. Le Lannister s'assit à côté d'elle et tous deux burent, en silence, le vin doux et frais.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, ma dame, reprit soudainement Tywin, sans se défaire de l'intérêt qu'il avait pour le ciel, et Catelyn crut un instant qu'elle allait lui cracher son vin au visage.

\- Ah non ? répondit-elle pourtant après avoir consciencieusement déglutit. Et qu'êtes-vous ? Juste un ami un peu fou ? Un _bouffon_ abruti, comme se traîne le _roi _Stannis ? Ou l'incarnation d'un de mes dieux démoniaque, peut-être ? »

Le sourire sarcastique qui tintait les lèvres de la Tully trouva échos sur le visage de Tywin.

« S'il-vous-plaît, ma dame, ne soyez pas absurde, l'entendit-elle sourire. Je ne suis rien de tout cela. A vrai dire, je m'imaginais plutôt comme votre... _adversaire_.

\- Ridicule, rétorqua-t-elle en terminant son vin.

\- C'est vous qui êtes ridicule, à vivre ainsi dans le déni.

\- Repensez à vos paroles, messire. Que voulez-vous me faire croire ? Que nous ne sommes que deux chevaliers dans une joute, que vous m'avez fait tomber de mon cheval, et qu'il ne tient plus qu'à vous de me tuer ou de me relever ?

\- L'illusion est très chevaleresque, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. Mais, hm, je dirais qu'elle convient plutôt bien, en effet.

\- Ridicule, je le répète. »

Catelyn se leva. Elle quitta le balcon, le regard de Tywin pesant sur ses épaules, et alla déposer le verre vide sur la longue table. Un instant, elle demeura immobile, la main traînant encore sur le bois, et réfléchit à l'_illusion_. Elle s'était bêtement imaginée vêtue d'une lourde armure, le casque arraché lors de sa chute dans la poussière, les cheveux défaits et la lèvre en sang, mais prête à affronter son adversaire. Et, dans sa vision, elle portait les couleurs des Stark.

Brusquement, elle se retourna et, dans une envolée de tissu noir, elle rejoignit l'extérieur. S'arrêtant sur le seuil du balcon, elle s'appuya contre la colonne d'une des arches, non loin de Tywin, et s'y accrocha, posant sa joue sur la pierre froide.

« Mettons que l'illusion soit vraie, dit-elle et sa voix semblait prise d'un enjouement indécent. Même dans ce cas, vous ne pouvez être que mon ennemi.

\- Ne jouons pas à ce jeu, lady Stark, marmonna Tywin en se replongeant dans l'absorption de son vin. Nous ne sommes pas des enfants.

\- Parce que si nous n'avions été qu'adversaires, reprit-elle en l'ignorant royalement, vous m'auriez respectée. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Vous comptez la mort de mon mari comme un malheureux hasard, un triste malentendu, basé sur la stupidité d'un gamin – non, ne me regardez pas ainsi, vous ne traiterez jamais votre petit-fils d'imbécile mais vous n'en pensez pas moins – et donc raisonnons comme vous le souhaitez. Ned était un accident – quoiqu'il me coûte réellement de le formuler ainsi –, soit. Mais en tant qu'adversaire, vous auriez dû respecter la guerre, et vous n'auriez pas fait massacrer mon fils et son armée comme de vulgaires bêtes. Vous ne m'auriez pas transformée en fausse prisonnière et vous n'auriez pas gardé mes filles en otage. Soit, en tant qu'adversaire, vous auriez simplement dû éperonner votre cheval et attendre que la lance fasse le travail. Mais vous saviez qu'ainsi, vous ne gagneriez pas forcément. Alors vous avez triché. Et triché fait de vous mon ennemi. Incontestablement. Osez me redire que vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi, à présent. »

Tywin lui lança un regard perçant, qui la transperça de part en part, mais qu'elle contra bravement.

« Je ne suis. Pas. Votre. _Ennemi. _»

Dans ses yeux se reflétait une opposition agacée, et une certaine malice.

« Qui fait l'enfant, à présent ? ironisa-t-elle en se redressant, et cela arracha un rictus au Lannister.

\- Vous voulez me faire passer pour votre ennemi pour justifier votre envie de vengeance.

\- Vous osez prétendre savoir ce que je veux ?

\- Je ne prétends rien, répondit Tywin avec un haussement d'épaule, je sais, et je le dis. Ma mort, votre fille, la vengeance, et l'harmonie complète de Westeros.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi idéaliste, s'étouffa-t-elle, indignée qu'il lui applique une manière de penser aussi stupide. »

Tywin se leva et vint se planter devant Catelyn.

« A Westeros, ma dame, ou l'on gagne, ou l'on meurt. Votre mari n'en a que trop payé les frais. Aujourd'hui, lady Catelyn, vous avez perdu, mais vous n'êtes pas morte. Je vous ai fait venir ici, en tant que _fausse prisonnière_, comme vous le dites si bien, pour vous permettre de perdre sans mourir. Alors cessez donc cette comédie et écoutez ce que j'ai à vous proposer. »

Il la dépassa d'un pas sec et s'approcha de la table. Tywin tira un siège dans un raclement insupportable puis, le désignant du menton, il dit d'un ton qui lui assurait l'obéissance :

« Ces jeux n'ont que trop duré. A présent, asseyez-vous, taisez-vous, et écoutez. »

Catelyn, qui l'avait suivi du regard, se tourna complètement vers lui et, les sourcils haussés, le fixait, et son regard brûlait d'un mépris et d'un dégoût si profond que l'on ne pouvait se méprendre sur le fond de sa pensée. Un instant, elle songea à envoyer promener le Lannister, à quitter la pièce d'un bon pas pour aller retrouver Sansa, mais si elle pouvait se permettre le dédain – Tywin ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de le haïr –, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix quant à ses actions. Aussi rejoignit-elle le siège que lui désignait l'homme, la démarche fière, et s'y assit en silence. Tywin fit le tour de la table et s'assit en face d'elle. Il avait quitté son air de vieillard presque affable et ressemblait davantage au Tywin Lannister que Catelyn croyait connaître : le regard noir, autoritaire, le visage barré d'un air glacial.

« Ce que j'ai à vous proposer, commença-t-il mais elle l'interrompit immédiatement.

\- Ce que vous avez à m'ordonner, mais de manière assez polie pour faire passer cela pour une proposition, lord Tywin, dit-elle froidement. Dites les choses comme elles sont.

\- S'il vous plaît de m'écouter en silence jusqu'au bout, marmonna-t-il, comme à bout de patience.

\- Il ne me plaît pas, répliqua-t-elle. »

Tywin leva les yeux et la dévisagea. Un sourire suffisant enjolivait le visage épuisé de Catelyn et son regard bleu était aussi pur et lumineux que le ciel, au dehors. Mais froid. Le même regard glacial qu'ils avaient échangés la première fois qu'il l'avait vu après les Noces Pourpres, sauf que celui-ci était dépourvu de folie et empli d'une inébranlable force. Courage. Il ne savait trop quoi, mais quelque chose qu'il devait craindre, lui semblait-il.

« Mais je vous ai stoppé, lord Tywin, reprit-elle, et son sourire se fit malicieux. Reprenez-donc. »

Elle le crut près de se lever pour la gifler, mais il sembla se contrôler, et, lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix vibrait de colère, et en était d'autant plus sombre.

« Tout vos fils sont mort, lady Stark, reprit-il avec un infime rictus et elle encaissa durement le coup. Votre mari est mort. Winterfell a été détruit et votre peuple massacré. Mais si nous amenons à ce qu'il reste du Nord l'image d'une personne connue, et respectée, il obéira sans poser aucun souci.

\- Pas à vous, rétorqua Catelyn avec un ton froidement professionnel. Les gens ne sont pas idiots. Ils savent que vous êtes celui qui a fait assassiner l'image de leur nouveau roi, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du peuple de Westeros.

\- Peut-être, mais le peuple à peur, gente dame, répondit-il sans se défaire de son rictus, qui ne cessait de grandir. Et si _vous _décidez de reprendre le trône de Winterfell, il aura une nouvelle forme d'autorité. Et vous êtes respectée, lady Catelyn, vraiment respectée. Vous êtes aujourd'hui considérée comme une Stark plus qu'une Tully. Votre peuple à foi en vous, et vous suivra. »

Catelyn le fixa avec méfiance. Il y avait une suite, à cette belle nouvelle. Une suite beaucoup moins agréable, elle en était sûre. Tywin Lannister ne lui rendrait pas le Nord aussi facilement. Ne lui rendrait pas du tout, même. Tout cela, ce n'était que pour lui donner de faux espoirs. S'il y voyait un moyen de l'amadouer, il se trompait. Mais, au fond, non... Il y voyait sûrement un moyen de la faire souffrir, un peu plus. De la torturer. Catelyn aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas se laisser avoir avec ses stupides mensonges, mais l'espoir mordait son coeur, le lui faisait remonter dans la gorge et lui donnait le vertige.

« Et ? finit-elle par dire en voyant que Tywin ne continuait pas.

\- Et ? répéta-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, amusé.

\- J'attendais plus une réponse, à vrai dire, lâcha-t-elle, les dents serrées, agacé par son air supérieur de celui qui prépare son mauvais coup et le savoure d'avance.

\- Vous devriez m'être reconnaissante, chère, chère lady Catelyn, dit-il. Je vous rends le Nord.

\- Mais pas ma liberté, siffla-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître bien assez pour savoir que tout cela est trop simple. Vous m'avez demandé de vous écouter jusqu'au bout de vos propositions, Lannister, alors, allez jusqu'au bout.

\- Si vous insistez, répondit-il, refroidi par l'agacement de Catelyn. Je vous rends bien le Nord, ma dame, mais... pas _directement_. Vous n'y retournerez sans doute jamais, votre place n'y est plus. En revanche, votre importance aux yeux du peuple de Westeros vous offre une place considérable dans mes plans. Voyez-vous, lady Catelyn, l'âge m'accable doucement, et Casterly Rock finira sans héritier...

\- Votre joyeux nain de fils n'est-il pas marié et en capacité d'hériter ? ironisa-t-elle et elle vit qu'elle avait touché juste à la grimace de Tywin.

\- Je ne laisserais jamais Tyrion hériter de Casterly Rock, dit-il sombrement. Et Jaime n'en a pas le droit. Il me faut un nouvel héritier. »

L'évidence s'imposa alors à Catelyn et elle en eu le souffle coupé. Un rire lui échappa, rapidement étouffé par un hoquet de surprise.

« J'ai... Je, j'ai peur de comprendre, bégaya-t-elle devant le regard d'enjouement qui décorait le visage de Tywin.

\- Oh, répondit Tywin, au comble de son bonheur. C'est pourtant simple. Mais je vais aller jusqu'au bout de ma pensée, lady Catelyn, pour vous éclairer. Mon _nain de fils_, comme vous dites, n'héritera pas de Casterly Rock. Cependant, je vous rends le Nord en le lui offrant, à lui et sa femme. Il gouvernera Winterfell en tant que seigneur et non roi du Nord, et Sansa l'accompagnera. L'idée de le laisser gouverner quoique ce soit me répugne, mais votre peuple acceptera votre fille. Alors, ainsi soit-il. Quant à vous, ma dame, je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes respectée, vous êtes aimée. Ce ne sera que favorable à nos Royaumes que d'unir nos maisons, et que vous me donniez un héritier.

\- Je ne suis pas une Stark, fut la seule chose que Catelyn réussit à prononcer.

\- Peu importe, répliqua-t-il avec un vague geste de la main. C'est tout comme. Le peuple vous considère comme telle, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Et si je refuse ? s'étouffa-t-elle, effrayée par la perspective de ce futur.

\- Sansa pourrait être accidentellement blessée, se mit-il à rire. »

Catelyn se leva précipitamment et rejoignit le balcon. Elle s'appuya contre la pierre et laissa les premiers rayons de soleil lui caresser le visage. Le vertige qui la prenait la rendait complètement vulnérable. Pourquoi une telle réaction, alors que cette idée n'était pas même une surprise ? Bien sûr, elle s'était attendue à subir ce genre de perspective, mais c'était beaucoup plus dur à avaler qu'elle ne se l'était figuré. Le vague espoir qu'elle avait d'une probable suite heureuse s'envolait pour la laisser tomber dans un sombre futur. Elle revoyait la falaise. Mais, cette fois, elle était loin du bord, et entre elle et le vide, une grille, immense. Juste derrière, Sansa. Et puis l'idée lui vint en tête. Sansa, à nouveau, était sa lueur d'espoir, son rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres.

Catelyn se retourna, fébrile, vers Tywin, et le toisa.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit-elle, et elle ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler.

\- En effet, répondit-il en jubilant il savait qu'il avait gagné la partie, mais elle se ferait un plaisir de ne pas la lui rendre totalement bénéfique.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus un délai pour y réfléchir ? se risqua-t-elle tout de même à demander.

\- Non, répondit-il sans détours. »

Au moins, il lui rendait la chose plus simple que s'il lui avait simplement proposé. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devrait le faire, mais du moins n'aurait-elle pas à passer des soirées à peser le pour et le contre. La chose lui paraissait bien trop importante pour qu'elle accepte aussi facilement, mais une autre idée lui était venue en tête, et, pour cela, il lui fallait se plier aux conditions du Lannister.

« Très bien, fit-elle claquer, en ayant l'impression de laisser une énorme pierre s'écraser sur ses épaules, une pierre qu'elle aurait elle-même laisser tomber. »

Elle le sentit sur le point de lâcher un cri de surprise, mais il se retint de justesse et, toussotant, s'apprêta à lui répondre des mots mielleux, trophée de sa victoire.

« Mais il y a des conditions, messire, répondit-elle, reprenant la main et le laissant méfiant.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de poser des conditions, chère Catelyn, répondit-il en se levant pour quitter la pièce. »

Mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et lui barra la route, fulminante.

« Et moi je pense que si, cher Tywin, rétorqua-t-elle, acerbe. »

Il voulut la dépasser, l'air de rien, mais elle lui attrapa le bras, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle le faisait. Lorsqu'elle se remarqua sa main serrant le bras de Tywin, le temps sembla s'arrêter. C'était là un tableau très étrange. Tywin lui lançait un regard où se mêlait bon nombre d'émotions. Surprise, colère, répulsion. Tandis que Catelyn débordait de haine et de rage. Les vêtements rouges et noirs s'opposaient comme le jour et la nuit, et semblaient peindre les émotions des deux personnages. Un instant, Catelyn fut tentée de le relâcher et de s'excuser, comme le lui avait appris son père, mais la situation actuelle lui revint en tête, comme une vague s'écrase sur la falaise et, d'un mouvement sec, elle le força à se retourner, le lâcha et reprit de plus belle :

« Vous pouvez peut-être faire de moi ce que bon vous semble, messire, déballa-t-elle à toute vitesse, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que vous ne vous trouvez pas devant une idiote !

\- Je me trouve devant une femme piégée, objecta-t-il.

\- Pas si piégée que ça, cracha Catelyn en faisant un pas en avant, brisant la limite de la convenance. Vous avez besoin de moi, incontestablement. Sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas sauvegardée. Et, là, ah, vous m'avez, soyez en assuré ! Mais si vous pouvez m'obliger à faire ce que vous voulez en menaçant ma fille, je peux aussi vous faire chanter ! »

La tension n'en fut que plus lourde. Le visage de Twyin s'alourdissait de méfiance, d'incompréhension et de colère, assombrissant son air victorieux, et Catelyn dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

« _Vous _avez ma fille, continua-t-elle sans perdre de sa fureur, mais son air gagnant en malignité, _vous _avez mon Royaume, _vous _m'avez, _moi_. Mais, cher Tywin, messire, vous avez aussi incontestablement _besoin _de moi. Et un accident et si vite arrivé, du haut de ses falaises. »

Elle lui laissa le temps de saisir le sens de sa phrase. Il vit dans ses yeux la compréhension, puis la fureur de se sentir piégé, comme elle le ressentait elle-même.

« Menacez-vous votre propre vie, ma dame ? demanda-t-il si bas que Catelyn ne l'aurait jamais entendu si elle ne s'était pas tenu si près de lui.

\- Selon vous ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier, le visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de son _adversaire._

\- Vous laisseriez votre Sansa seule ? ironisa-t-il, mais elle le sentit troublé.

\- En sécurité à Winterfell.

\- Avec mon fils ?

\- Ma fille est intelligente, et votre fils est bien court sur pieds. »

Tywin Lannister ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, et Catelyn se félicita de lui rappeler à nouveau _qui_ était sa faiblesse. Au regard, si vert, du Lannister, elle savait qu'elle avait gagnée au moins une manche.

« C'est là du chantage, ma dame, finit-il par répliquer en plissant les yeux. Et vous parliez d'honneur...

\- Vous avez triché bon nombre de fois, lord Tywin, lorsque je n'ai fait que suivre les codes des chevaliers. Vous voulez jouer ? Jouons. Mais sachez que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sansa, vos plans pourraient se trouver contrariés.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule femme à Westeros. »

A ces mots, Catelyn sut qu'elle avait bel et bien mis une chance de son côté pour protéger Sansa. Elle se recula, victorieuse, et le laissa se rendre compte de sa nouvelle faiblesse.

« Vous ne risquerez pas le Nord. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : les gens me respectent. Ils aimeront Sansa, mais me font confiance, à _moi_, parce qu'ils me connaissent depuis des années. Vous aurez entièrement le Nord si son peuple sait que je suis en vie et apte à conseiller ma fille. Winterfell ne peut être dirigé que par un Stark. Vous me perdez, _cher Tywin_, vous perdez le Nord, et vous le savez pertinemment. A présent, vous avez ma main, vous avez ma fille, vous avez mon Royaume. Et vous gagné également autre chose : ma promesse. Celle de vous faire payer vos actes. »

Et, à la fois fière de ses mots et abrutie par la perspective assurée de son sombre futur, Catelyn Tully Stark – Catelyn Lannister – tourna le dos à l'homme fulminant, vaincu dans sa joie, piégé dans ses plans, et retourna s'installer au balcon.

Au dehors, le ciel était complètement bleu, et le soleil, haut, brillant. Une lumière dans son malheur. Ce n'était qu'une victoire dans une défaite, et le pire restait à venir, mais... Aujourd'hui, Catelyn savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Survivre, vaille que vaille. Survivre pour Sansa. Survivre pour se venger. Survivre pour Robb, pour Arya, pour Bran et petit Rickon. Survivre pour Ned. Survivre pour l'honneur.

_Tu as vu, Ned, il y a du soleil. Ce n'est pas comme à Winterfell. A Winterfell, il n'y avait pas de soleil. Il faisait froid. Mais c'était mieux. Regarde, Ned, regarde. Regarde-moi. Sois fière de ta fille, sois fière de ta femme. Je t'aime, je ne l'oublie pas. Je n'oublie personne. Je n'oublie rien. Mais donne-moi la force de continuer._

Sa raison lui dicta que c'était le soleil qui lui caressait le visage. Mais une part d'elle voulut croire que c'était Ned qui, l'ayant entendu, lui caressait la joue, essuyait ses larmes, la serrait dans ses bras, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Et, cette fois-ci, elle se laissa y croire.

* * *

**Une suite arrivera bientôt !**


	3. CHAPITRE III

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et tous ;**

Comme il n'était au départ pas prévu puis prévu - vous me l'aviez si gentiment demandé ! - voilà donc une suite à ce OS qui devient fiction, finalement.

J'ai bien peur de recommencer sur le même schéma : de nouveau coupé en deux, cette suite est relativement courte sur le troisième chapitre, mais le quatrième sera beaucoup plus long. _Vraiment beaucoup plus long_. J'aurais pu couper d'une autre manière mais je pense que ce choix final est plus judicieux.

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires et vous avez eu raison de me demander une suite !**_ Et bon, 3615 ma vie, mais le fait d'avoir eu mon bac m'a énormément encouragé à écrire alors... Enjoy it!_

Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à G.R.R. Martin et aux créateurs de la série "Game of Thrones", je ne fais qu'emprunter le tout.

Risque un peu plus grande tomber dans le OOC dans le sens où j'en suis arrivé au stade d'abandon total d'une tentative de respecter les caractères des personnages et que ce que vous allez lire là est carrément de ma propre création - au niveau de l'attitude et du caractère des personnages, s'entend. Je sais que c'est risqué, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est ça ou pas de suite, donc je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que cela vous plaise.

Bonne lecture ;

LOLA

* * *

**TROISIÈME**** CHAPITRE**

« Noir.

\- Bleu. Et c'est ma dernière offre. Prenez-la comme un égard pour vous.

\- Noir. »

Tywin pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index en soupirant, excédé. Catelyn, assise dans l'herbe du bois sacré de Casterly Rock, n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux pour lui répondre. Le dos posé contre le bois frai de l'« arbre cœur », comme l'appelait Ned, elle avait abandonné son livre dans le creux d'une racine et offert son visage aux rayons d'un soleil frêle. Avec un peu d'attente, ils avaient finit par la réchauffer entièrement, et la brise fraîche qui la faisait frissonner tantôt n'était plus qu'une douce caresse sur sa peau. Naguère, ces lieux la faisait trembler, là bas, à Winterfell. Elle les avait trouvé si froids, si tristes, comparé aux bois de Riverrun. Mais les barrals en eux-mêmes, elle ne les avait jamais aimés. Ces visages difformes gravés dans le tronc, _brr..._, et si pâles. Aujourd'hui, elle y trouvait son réconfort, sa quiétude. Lorsqu'elle s'y savait seule, elle se blottissait entre les deux plus grosses racines, tout contre l'écorce blanche, et murmurait. Murmurait, parlait, discutait. Avec Ned. Elle lui parlait de Sansa. Elle lui disait qu'elle était belle et forte, et qu'il serait fière d'elle. Parfois, elle pleurait, aussi. Elle pensait à Robb, Arya, à Bran et Rickon, qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. Oui, le bois sacré était son refuge. Elle s'y sentait chez elle, qu'il pleuve, neige, vente elle y trouvait la présence réconfortante de Ned, la présence réconfortante des souvenirs... Et Tywin venait de briser cette harmonie. Encore.

« Aurais-je au moins l'immense honneur de voir vos yeux lorsque que je vous parle ? ironisa-t-il sombrement. »

Catelyn leva vaguement les paupières et discerna l'homme entre ses cils. Les bras croisés, le dos bien droit, guindé sur ses deux jambes, il semblait avoir été planté là, dans le sol et, à première vue, n'allait pas en partir si rapidement. Avec un soupir agacé, Catelyn ouvrit ses yeux et entreprit de se lever et de récupérer ses affaires.

« Sont-ils si beaux que vous ne pouvez pas même vous en passer, monseigneur ? fit-elle, sarcastique, alors qu'elle secouait son livre pour en retirer des brindilles. »

Tywin lui répondit par une grimace dégoûté, et Catelyn en rit doucement. Derrière elle, la figure du barral semblait s'amuser de la situation, et ses yeux ne pleuraient aucunes larmes de sang. Catelyn fit enfin face au Lannister. Gracieusement, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et le soleil miroita doucement sur le flamboiement de sa chevelure. Si ses traits étaient moins tirés qu'avant, Catelyn avait gardé une peau blanche, et des cernes croulaient encore sous ses yeux. Le mestre – qu'elle était allé voir après avoir subit de nombreuses nuits d'insomnie – lui avait clairement fait comprendre que si les cernes partiraient bientôt, sa pâleur resterait. Une sorte de cadeau que lui avaient fait les Noces Pourpres. Comme si toute la chaleur de son visage s'était évaporée avec la mort de Robb et le choc subit. Ainsi, elle ressemblait étrangement au barral qui trônait derrière elle. Une chevelure aussi rouge qu'un couché de soleil et la peau blanche, pâle, peut-être pas triste, mais mélancolique, comme si elle affichait un éternel adieu sur son sourire.

« Noir, reprit-elle simplement, sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Et je vous ai dit bleu. Ou blanc. Je préfère le second choix, mais vous vous fichez éperdument de ce que je préfère alors...

\- A vrai dire, répondit-elle d'un ton doucereux, je me fiche éperdument de ce que vous pensez en général. Puis-je disposer, monseigneur ? Merci bien ! »

Elle se courba devant lui, mais l'insulte de la moquerie y était beaucoup plus présente que le respect, puis le dépassa sans un regard. Mais au dernier instant, il lui saisit durement le bras, l'empêchant d'avancer, et sa voix vint gronder tout près – trop près – de son oreille :

« Revêtez du noir pour ce mariage, Catelyn, et je vous jure, que les sept dieux et les anciens en soient témoins, que je vous ferais déshabiller devant la cour. »

Catelyn tourna vivement la tête vers lui et, surmontant la vague de dégoût qui la submergeait, écœurée par l'être tout entier du Lannister et par leur proximité, elle siffla :

« Vous n'oseriez pas !

\- Voulez-vous vous y risquer ?

\- Je savais que vous étiez un monstre, éructa-t-elle en se dégageant, mais un porc, ça ! J'en apprends tous les jours ! »

Fulminante, elle quitta le bois sacré et s'engouffra dans les couloirs du palais. Trois mois qu'elle y résidait, à présent, et elle pouvait compter les entrevues qu'elle avait avec Tywin sur les doigts de ses mains, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, comme elle pouvait compter les entrevues qu'elle avait avec Sansa sur les doigts d'_une_ main, ce qui, en revanche, l'attristait grandement. Trois mois durant lesquels Catelyn avait entreprit de connaître les alentours de ses appartements par cœur. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait presque s'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Toujours accompagnée de ses « gardes du corps » noir et rouge, s'entend.

Elle projetait de passer par la bibliothèque pour déposer son livre, livre qu'elle aurait du avoir terminé. Mais Tywin avait contrecarré tous ses plans pour la journée, et cela la mettait inutilement en rogne. Catelyn dépassa l'étage du Mestre, celui de la bibliothèque – auquel elle accorda un regard rageur – et avala les dernières marches qui menaient à ses appartements si rapidement que même ses gardes peinaient à la suivre. Là, elle ouvrit la porte qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, faisant sursauter Laurell qui rangeait un coin de la pièce, et elle jeta négligemment son livre sur la longue table du salon. Elle inspira un grand coup, tentant de se calmer, puis, s'adressant à Laurell d'une voix douce qui contrastait avec son humeur, elle dit :

« Laisse-donc cette pièce comme elle est et va te reposer un instant, mon enfant. »

La jeune fille se courba respectueusement avec un large sourire sortit de la pièce.

« Laisse la porte ouverte ! s'écria Catelyn avant que la servante ne sorte. »

D'un regard bienveillant, elle la vit dévaler les escaliers. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah, oui. Jehan. Un jeune écuyer au service d'un des nombreux Lannister. Laurell et lui se côtoyaient depuis quelques temps, déjà, et Catelyn avait réussit à lui faire cracher le morceau au bout de deux soirées. Cela les avait considérablement rapprochés. _Jehan est beau_, avait dit la fillette – seize ans, tout au plus -, _et il est gentil avec moi. _La jeunesse... Cela avait fait sourire Catelyn, et l'avait plongé dans une nuit de souvenirs, souvenirs de sa jeunesse avec Ned. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle s'endormit contre le tronc du barral.

« E'ce'que vous... commença un garde en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Attendez dehors, le coupa-t-elle. Lord Tywin va sûrement venir me rendre visite d'ici peu. »

_S'il ne se fatigue pas trop en montant les marches_, songea-t-elle avec un vague sourire. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas à se calmer. Agacée d'elle même, elle traversa la pièce, se saisit d'une cruche et d'une coupe qui traînait dans un coin sombre, l'a remplit de moitié et rejoignit le balcon. Celui-ci était arrondi. Le seul du palais, lui semblait-il. Cette idée lui plaisait. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas et ne cherchait pas à savoir. Peut-être que cela donnait un côté inédit à ses appartements. _Dans mon cas_, pensa-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de vin, _on se rattache à ce qu'on peut. _Le vin la calma presqu'instentanément. Il lui rappelait son passé. Elle avait voulu en faire venir du Nord, mais le Nord n'était plus qu'un collage de peuples perdu sous le joug de Roose Bolton et de son bâtard de fils. Le vin ne lui parviendrait jamais. Alors elle en avait fait venir de Riverrun. Comment cela avait-il été possible, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais le vin était là, et avait le goût de son enfance.

Dieux que lui arrivait-il ? Avec Ned, elle n'aura jamais céder à ce genre d'attitude capricieuse – car des caprices, c'était bien là la nature de ses colères. Mais Tywin n'était pas Ned, et elle s'était juré de faire de la vie du Lannister un enfer. Au début, c'était presque devenu un jeu que de trouver la faille dans laquelle se glisser pour énerver le lord. Aujourd'hui, c'était un réflexe. Elle s'en était rapidement lassée, mais ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Elle n'avait pour l'homme que dégoût et colère, et chacune de leurs paroles avaient la douceur d'une lame couverte de sang.

Tywin finit par arriver dans les appartements, tranquillement. Il entra, ferma la porte et vint se poster à l'entrée du balcon. Catelyn se tourna vers lui avec un nouveau soupir.

« Vous commencez à ressembler à mon petit-fils, à force de caprices, dit-il avec un petit ricanement. »

Ce fut le mot de trop. Catelyn pensa se contrôler, un moment, mais elle eu un sourire vide et l'instant suivant elle avait lancé son vin sur Tywin, rapidement suivit par le verre lui-même. Tywin évita le verre – qui alla s'écraser contre le mur et se brisa – mais pas le vin, qui s'étala sur son visage surprit et coula sur le haut de son vêtement.

« Je vous interdis de me comparer à cet énergumène ! éructa-t-elle, le visage rouge de colère. »

Calmement – très calmement –, Tywin se saisit d'un morceau de tissu que Laurell avait laissé traîner et s'essuya le visage.

« Je suis venu terminer notre conversation, dit-il finalement en lâchant le tissu.

\- Pas de noir, j'ai bien compris, marmonna sombrement Catelyn en croisant ses bras, histoire de ne pas tenter d'étrangler le Lannister. »

Tywin eu un demi-sourire terriblement satisfait qui fit frémir Catelyn de rage.

« Évidemment, ne jouez pas sur les mots. L'idée de porter du bleu sombre ne...

\- Je ne vous prends pas pour un imbécile, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, merci bien, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en balayant les mots de la main, ce qui fit sourciller légèrement Tywin.

\- Peu importe, répondit-il avec une moue. Ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais vous parler.

\- Ah oui ? soupira Catelyn.

\- Hm... Je voulais vous prévenir que mes fils seront présents. En revanche, ma fille ne...

\- Tant mieux, répondit sèchement Catelyn. C'aurait été dangereux pour elle que de se présenter à moi.

\- Menacer ma fille devant moi est...

\- … une mauvaise idée ? coupa-t-elle, un rictus sur les lèvres. Eh quoi ? Vous préféreriez que je l'appelle _ma chère fille _tout en versant un poison dans son gobelet ? Ou que vous la présentiez à moi et que je l'étrangle de mes propres mains ? La voulez-vous morte, mon cher seigneur ? »

Tywin eu un regard sombre, comme s'il voulait prévenir Catelyn qu'elle allait trop loin. Mais son air redevint presque joyeux lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« Votre fille sera là, en revanche, dit-il de but en blanc.

\- Ah, ah, rit-elle doucement en secouant la tête, puis se stoppant net : non.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, répondit-il.

\- Je vous l'interdit. Je croyais que vous vouliez me prouver votre bonne foi, lord Tywin ? Dans ce cas, ne mêlez pas ma fille à toute cette histoire !

\- Ah mais vous ne comprenez pas, ma chère, rit-il doucement. Je ne fais que répondre à sa requête. Elle m'a elle-même demandé d'être présente. »

Catelyn s'enferma dans un silence buté, et choquée. Pourquoi diable Sansa voulait-elle participer à une chose aussi atroce ? Et puis, l'évidence lui éclata au visage. Soutenir. Soutenir Catelyn dans un instant aussi dur. Soutenir sa mère comme Catelyn n'avait pas pu le faire lors du mariage de sa propre fille. Adorable, elle l'était. Tellement. Catelyn eu presque envie de pleurer. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas que Sansa assiste à une telle chose. C'était comme enterrer leur passer commun avec Ned, avec leurs fils, frères. Comme oublier les souvenirs et assister à un renouveau. Terrible renouveau.

Catelyn se souvint de la réaction de Sansa lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait se marier au patriarche des Lannister. Sa fille avait craquée. Terriblement. Elle s'était mise à pleurer et lorsqu'enfin, Catelyn avait réussi à la calmer un temps soit peu, en la priant de l'excuser, Sansa l'avait traitée d'imbécile et lui avait dit qu'elle n'était coupable de rien. Elle ne lui en voulait pour rien. Qu'elle comprenait son choix d'accepter la demande, et qu'elle le faisait l'aimer un peu plus, si seulement c'était possible, car _je ne suis pas stupide, Mère, je sais que vous le faite pour moi. Et si je pleure, ce n'est pas à cause de vous. C'est pour vous. Tout cela est horrible. Horrible. Je suis si désolé que vous ayez à le subir. Mais peut-être ainsi pourront nous être réunie dans la sécurité._

L'espoir de la petite l'avait fait sourire. Mais il n'était pas vain, finalement. Ah, qu'elle l'aimait... Comme si l'amour qu'elle avait pour tous ses autres enfants disparus se rabattait sur Sansa. Sa promesse était faite : elle protégerait sa dernière fille au péril de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre. Pas elle. Plus de pertes.

« Ce sera bleu, donc ? osa vaguement Tywin devant le silence persistant de Catelyn. »

Catelyn relâcha ses bras et leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Le bougre allait la faire céder... Elle lui tourna le dos et, jouant nerveusement avec le tissu de sa robe noire, elle se laissa tomber sur un banc de pierre et n'osa pas relever les yeux. Non. Ce ne serait pas du bleu.

« Du blanc, peut-être ? questionna-t-il. »

Elle leva vers lui des yeux tristes, presque embués de larmes. Les traits de Tywin s'affaissèrent brusquement, comme libéré de toutes moqueries face à cette soudaine tristesse. Eh, quoi ? Le vide en dessous d'eux l'effrayait-il ? Avait-il peur qu'elle ne se jette par dessus la rambarde à tout moment ? Car non, il ne pouvait sûrement pas être touché par Catelyn. Pas _lui_.

« Écoutez, Catelyn, reprit-il en s'approchant d'elle, la voix sévère mais adoucie. Ce mariage ne plaît à personne, mais il profite à tous. Walder Frey voulait votre tête, je lui en ai interdit. Le terme _utilité _est sûrement insultant pour vous, mais peut-être puis-je l'adoucir en l'associant également à mon nom. Plus vite cet événement sera passé, plus vite nous n'aurons plus à nous voir. »

Catelyn ne put retenir un sourire amer.

« Ne m'avez-vous pas si gentiment demandé de vous donner un héritier, lord Tywin ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et le geste fit qu'elle semblait vouloir cacher des larmes. Tywin eu un soupir.

« Pour cette robe, vous n'aurez qu'à descendre dans mes ateliers, en ville pour la choisir vous-même, selon mes conditions. Vos gardes vous y emmèneront. Je vous dépêcherais plus d'hommes bientôt. Vous aurez votre garde personnelle. Ce sera plus sûr. »

Il eut un geste vague, comme s'il voulait poser une main sur son épaule, mais il se ravisa et tourna les talons. Mais avant de quitter le balcon, il se retourna légèrement et ajouta :

« J'espère pouvoir vous faire confiance... »

Catelyn ne lui répondit que par un profond soupir, et cela sembla convaincre Tywin car il quitta les lieux, un sourire victorieux dans les yeux. Le Lannister referma la porte derrière lui et lança un regard aux deux gardes qui se courbèrent respectivement, sans aucun sourire. Mais à peine eu-t-il disparu dans les escaliers que les deux hommes se levèrent précipitamment. L'un saisit son poignard et se mit à gratter le bois de la porte. Il y a traça un long trait, souffla dessus pour éliminer les copeaux puis se recula pour admirer son œuvre. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à son compère et ils se mirent à ricaner tout bas, avant de retourner à leur poste.

Là, contre la porte, les coupures faites par le poignard contrastaient, blanches, avec le brun du bois. A côté de l'estafilade, deux groupes de cinq traits barrés avaient déjà été tracés.

Laurell apparut soudainement et se stoppa devant la porte. Puis elle se mit à rire.

« Encore ? dit-elle en lançant un regard rieur aux deux hommes.

\- Ouais, fit l'un d'un ton bourru, grattant machinalement sa barbe naissante. L'a pété un verre 'core. Pis d'vrais m'donner s'vin au lieu d'le foutre sur l'gueule des gens !

\- T'auras beau dire, rétorqua l'autre avec un haussement d'épaule, c'pas tout l'monde qui balance d'verres dans l'gueule d'un Lannister ! »

Les deux hommes se frappèrent les épaules avec des rires gras tandis que Laurell s'approchait discrètement d'eux.

« Et qu'est-ce-qu'vous allez faire si la dame ou m'ssire se rendent compte qu'vous compter le nombre de verre de vins lancés dans le visage de m'ssire ? marmonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'pas tes oignons, gamine ! répondirent-ils en cœur. »

Laurell eu une moue peu convaincue, mais ne tenta pas d'approfondir la conversation. Les mains levées en signe de reddition, elle se retourna et rejoignit les appartements de sa maîtresse.

**...**

_Fichues dentelles et fichu voile. Il suffit que le dallage soit inégal à un seul endroit et je risque de tomber dans l'allée._

Catelyn retira – pour la énième fois – son voile de dentelles blanches, brodés de fils d'argent. Ah ça, pour être beau, il était magnifique ! Si magnifique, d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'y voyait pas grand chose, à travers toutes ces arabesques de tissus. Le voile qui devait lui couvrir le visage pendant sa marche vers le septon allait l'empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit. Ce qui, en soi, était une bonne chose – elle allait éviter la vision des visages de ses « invités » – et une mauvaise – elle risquait _sérieusement _de ne pas voir où elle mettait les pieds. _C'est simple_, se dit-elle sombrement, _tu mets les pieds dans la _merde _ma pauvre fille._

Avec un soupir nerveux, Catelyn replaça le voile sur sa tête. Tywin tenait visiblement à ce qu'elle se couvre le visage au début de la cérémonie. Eh bien, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le Lannister aussi protecteur des anciennes traditions. Quoique... pas si protecteur que cela, finalement, car ce matin même, elle aurait dû déjeuner avec ce qui lui restait de sa famille – sa douce Sansa –, ce qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Protecteur de ce qui lui profite, oui !

La jeune femme fit glisser le voile sur la gauche, puis le tira un peu en avant. Bon. Il serait plus long que du côté de sa nuque, mais au moins pouvait-elle y voir quelque chose, à présent. Satisfaite, elle récupéra le clou de sa tenue. Encore une obligation de Tywin. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle porte une sorte de couronne d'or. Enfin... C'était plus un bandeau de métal doré, finement sculpté et, fort surprenant, sans aucune représentation de lions. A vrai dire, Catelyn avait trouvé l'objet ravissant. Mais ce dont elle était le plus fier, c'était de sa robe et de son manteau. Tywin allait _adorer_.

Nerveuse, elle se mit à arpenter la petite pièce dans laquelle on la faisait patienter. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs même pas qui la conduirait à l'autel. Ser Kevan, frère de son futur époux ? Ou bien l'un de ses deux fils ? Tyrion ? Non, il n'oserait pas l'humilier à ce point ! Et Jaime, l'idée pouvait s'avérer véridique, mais pas franchement plaisante. Ou un mestre, peut-être... Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait pas ! Elle ne savait pas et cela la tuait. Elle se sentait jeune fille à son premier mariage. Elle se rappelait une jeune fille à son premier mariage... Et elle se rappelait sa peur, son angoisse, mais aussi l'honneur qu'elle avait pu ressentir à honorer ainsi sa famille. D'honneur, ici, il n'en restait rien. Juste de l'amertume. Et de la colère. Dieux qu'elle préférait la peur d'épouser un inconnu. Un inconnu qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, de loin, caché dans l'ombre de son frère. Et puis, devant elle, habillé du manteau des Stark, l'air sombre, et triste, mais résolu. Puis apaisant. Ce jeune homme grand et froid, distant. Ce Ned disparu qui lui avait un jour confié ses peurs face à ce mariage inconnu, lui aussi. _Mais une belle inconnue, au moins !_ et ils s'étaient esclaffés, puis ils s'étaient embrassés, et elle vivait heureuse, alors... Aujourd'hui, elle s'apprêtait à épouser une toute autre sorte d'homme. Grand lui aussi, mais terrible. Ennemi.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la sortant de ses souvenirs, et Tywin Lannister entra. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas de Catelyn et la toisa, stoppé comme sous un choc. Elle en profita pour le jauger rapidement du regard. Il portait une longue tunique de cuir, d'un rouge sombre brodé de fils d'or représentant un lion majestueux, et qui laissait seulement apercevoir le bat de hautes bottes brunes, et une ceinture de cuir doré lui encerclait la taille, parée d'une épée dont le seul manche, en plus d'être finement sculpté, semblait fait de plus de joyaux que la couronne du Roi Joffrey. Tombant fièrement sur sa poitrine, le collier de la Main du Roi avait l'air de briller d'une lueur qui lui était propre. Somme toute une tenue simple et élégante. Catelyn fut ravie de savoir que sa propre tenue, aussi simple et élégante que celle du lord, s'y accordait parfaitement, et elle eu un petit sourire derrière son voile blanc.

Tywin sembla reprendre contenance. Il jeta sur un meuble le manteau des Lannister qu'il portait à la main et eu tôt fait de rabattre le voile de Catelyn au dessus de sa tête, découvrant l'air innocent de la jeune femme.

« Serait-ce une blague, lady Catelyn ? gronda-t-il en désignant sa robe.

\- Pas de noir, répondit-elle, candide. »

Les mains du lord se portèrent à son épée et enserrèrent le manche comme si s'était le dernier moyen pour s'empêcher toute violence. Catelyn admira son contrôle, car le visage de Tywin resta complètement dénué d'expression, mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, elle le sentit brûler d'une colère sourde.

« C'est une _blague_, reprit-il durement. Vous méritez que je tienne ma promesse !

\- Pas. De. _Noir_, répéta-t-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

\- Vous ne pouvez-vous... !

\- Je peux, le coupa-t-elle, cinglante, et je le ferais, si vous daignez débuter cette cérémonie, car il me tarde déjà qu'elle prenne fin. »

Un instant, ils se fixèrent avec amertume et ironie et colère. Le sourire suffisant de Catelyn lui donnait un air terriblement noble, terriblement résolu. Non, elle ne changerait pas. C'est sans doute ce qui permit à Tywin de passer outre ce détail – du moins sembla-t-il recouvrer son calme. Catelyn avait gagné cette manche, et il n'y pouvait rien. En revanche, la jeune femme s'attendait à une vengeance très rapide, mais elle était décidée à ne pas se laisser faire si facilement. Il voulait un mariage ? Qu'il l'ait, le rustre, et avec tout le reste, bons, ou mauvais. Il l'avait cherché.

« Aidez-moi à mettre mon manteau, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant ledit vêtement. »

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé et fut sur le point de lui rétorquer que _femme _ne voulait pas dire _esclave_, mais il lui avait déjà fourré le tissu dans les mains et s'était retourné, lui offrant son dos. Avec un soupir, Catelyn l'aida, et le long tissu écarlate se déploya, libérant le lion Lannister aussi doré qu'un soleil d'été. Laissant le lord s'occuper des derniers plis à défaire de son manteau, elle enfila elle-même le sien et le tissu coula sur elle comme une rivière d'argent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans un miroir en pied qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce et s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Ce début de cérémonie allait être comme elle l'avait prévu : outrageant pour la bonne parole des Lannister. Surtout pour celle de Tywin. S'en était presque jouissif.

Catelyn fixa une dernière fois son reflet avant de laisser le voile recouvrir son visage. La femme que lui renvoya le miroir lui semblait froidement belle. Sa robe n'était pas du blanc traditionnel, pas du bleu de la maison Tully, pas du noir du deuil. Elle n'était pas du rouge écarlate ou du doré flamboyant des Lannister. Elle n'était même pas du blanc argenté des Stark. _Pourpre_, était la robe en brocart. Un corsage si sombre qu'il en devenait presque noir et brodé d'arabesques d'or, et un grand col en V voilé par une dentelle de Myr arachnéenne or. Les jupes étaient longues et amples, mais se resserraient à la taille en un tel carcan que Catelyn s'y sentait presque trop oppressée, complètement unies mais soyeuses, et la lumière dansait sur les replis du tissu, et des manches non pas crevées mais terriblement serrées, qui se terminaient sur le dos de la main. Si la robe n'était pas noire, elle n'en restait pas moins sombre, et sous la lumière prenait la teinte du sang. Ils s'étaient amusés à surnommer le massacre qu'elle avait vécu ? Elle s'amuserait avec ce surnom, au grand damne, sûrement, de son futur époux. Mais qu'importe.

Catelyn entendit un hoquet derrière elle et se tourna vers Tywin. Il la regardait, outré. _Ah, le manteau. Te plaît-il mon ami ?_

« C'est hors de question, grinça le Lannister. La robe, je crains que vous n'ayez gagné le droit de la garder, mais ce manteau, retirez-le. C'est... c'est...

\- Un très beau manteau aux couleurs de ma maison. »

Si elle se mariait à un Lannister, elle ne s'en sentait pas moins Tully, et encore moins Stark. Jaime Lannister ne l'avait-il pas dit lui même ? _Plus louve que poisson, Ned. Ta digne femme. Mère des Loups._ Ainsi, le manteau était en velours blanc, nullement rehaussé de pierreries l'ornait un loup garou farouche, des broderies d'argents, recouvert de jais et de perle étincelants.

« Je suis aussi Stark que Tully, dit-elle froidement en ajustant sa couronne d'or. C'est mon droit de choisir...

\- Vous allez vous marier, Catelyn, et je vous prierais de ne pas vous croire en possession de plusieurs titres, plusieurs noms, ou je ne sais quelle autre folie. Vous n'êtes plus Catelyn Stark de Winterfell, vous n'êtes plus lady Stark au service du Roi du Nord, plus _la mère des loups _ou autres stupidités. Dans un instant, ma dame, vous serez lady Catelyn Lannister, dame de Casterly Rock, et je vous serais gré de vous vous en souvenir.

\- Et je vous serais gré de le rappeler à votre fille. De lui rappeler aussi que je deviens dame de Casterly Rock sur votre ordre et non de mon choix personnel, et qu'il n'est _vraiment _ pas nécessaire de me prendre encore plus en grippe. Je ne suis sûrement pas plus heureuse qu'elle de cette situation.

\- Cersei est la Reine de Westeros, ma dame, soupira Tywin, agacé. Que lui importe le titre qui sera votre ?

\- Il lui importe, croyez-moi.

\- Prétendez-vous connaître ma fille mieux que moi ?

\- Ma foi, oui, visiblement. Cersei est peut-être Reine, mais Casterly Rock est sa maison.

\- Elle ne vous fera pas de mal, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, soupira-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa Catelyn, parce que vous serez là pour me protéger, grand chevalier que vous êtes ! Et je garde ce manteau, que vous le vouliez ou non, ajouta-t-elle. »

Tywin ne sut quoi répondre, et Catelyn se rendit compte qu'il avait la même expression que lorsqu'elle réussissait à mettre Ned au pied du mur – il disait alors toujours que les Tully étaient impossibles pour éclipser son manque de répartie. Voir cette expression sur le visage de Tywin la fit rire.

« Qu'es-ce-qui vous faire rire, à présent ? bougonna Tywin.

\- La preuve que je vous agace, répondit-elle doucement. »

Il marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles en rejoignant la grande porte qui donnait sur la salle qu'ils devaient tout deux rejoindre.

« Je vous préviens, lady Catelyn, reprit sombrement Tywin en la pointant du doigt. Je vous ferais payer ces mauvaises farces.

\- J'en suis certaine, répliqua-t-elle en le rejoignant. Bien, maintenant que messire à arrêter de s'énerver sur des détails moindres, peut-être va-t-il me dire qui me prêtera son bras pour remonter l'allée ?

\- Moi, répondit-il simplement avec un ton dénué de chaleur.

\- Pardon? hoqueta Catelyn en haussant ses sourcils.

\- Votre père est mort, votre fils est mort, votre oncle est en fuite, votre frère est toujours aux mains des Frey et le seigneur de Casterly Rock, c'est moi. Je ne vais pas m'encombrer de choix inutile : vous prendrez mon bras, et il le lui tendit.»

Catelyn accusa durement le coup. Puis lentement, comme pour savourer encore un instant la sensation d'une liberté déjà terriblement altérée, elle alla se poster à la droite de Tywin, et fit glisser son bras contre le sien. Elle tenta de s'écarter le plus possible du Lannister, mais il resserra son bras si bien qu'elle se retrouva coincée contre son épaule. Elle devrait supporter.

* * *

**Mais si, mais si, l'emplacement de la _review_ vous fait de l'œil, vous avez vraiment envie de me donner votre avis !**

**Hm, oui, je vous l'accorde, il n'y a peut-être pas vraiment matière à commenter dans ce chapitre, mais haha! vous aurez de quoi faire dans le prochain !**


	4. CHAPITRE IV

TERMINÉ.

Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre mais, très honnêtement, j'ai mis des mois à trouver la fin. Notamment parce que lorsque je demandais de l'aide à des amis, les versions changeaient beaucoup. J'ai eu pas mal de demandes d'assassinat sanglant et horrible de Tywin et Catelyn qui prend le pouvoir sur les terres des Lannister mais enfin, vous verrez la fin par vous-même. Je n'aime d'ailleurs pas tellement celle-ci, mais c'est ça ou je n'aurais jamais posté ce dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous pourrez vous en contenter. Et que vous ne serez pas _trop_ déçu.

Egalement, je ne me suis pas relue parce que je sature carrément de cette fiction donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Je repasserais sans doutes plus tard - dans l'année... - pour relire et corriger.

Voilà, voilà, on se quitte ici. Ne m'assassinez pas.

Je ne prévoie pas d'autre fiction sur Game of Thrones, la saison 5 m'a totalement écœurée. Si néanmoins vous voulez discuter un peu, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des messages, je répondrais. J'ai également tumblr, pour ceux qui se sont fait corrompre par ce site.

Et je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous avez imaginez le fin de cette fiction, si vous voulez me le dire !

Bonne lecture.

Lola.

* * *

**QUATRIÈME**** CHAPITRE**

Tywin poussa un pan de bois du bout du pied et les deux portes furent tirées pour les laisser entrer. Catelyn eu conscience qu'une mélodie habitait la pièce, mais elle sonnait lugubre à ses oreilles. A travers le voile, elle découvrit les visages des invités, tournés vers eux. Leur expression, elle se contenta de la deviner. Choquée, sans doute, pour ceux qui connaissaient le surnom du massacre qui avait mis fin au règne du Roi du Nord. Indifférents, pour toutes ces bonnes gens installées ici de manière tout à fait conventionnelle. Cousins Lannister, fidèles bannerets, ou seigneurs venus savourer la défaite des Stark, la défaite du Nord, la défaite de l'ennemi, venus festoyer en l'honneur de la fin d'une guerre. _Pauvres imbéciles_.

Aussi droite qu'une colonne des temples anciens, Catelyn défilait dans l'allée, au bras de Tywin Lannister qui regardait la pièce sans la voir. Finalement, entre les arabesques du voile, Catelyn aperçu enfin des visages qui lui étaient familiers. Sur la droite, sa Sansa terriblement sérieuse était encadrée par Tyrion et Jaime. Le Régicide avait sur le visage un large sourire et semblait être l'unique personne à s'amuser d'un tel événement. Tyrion, quant à lui, avait un air dénué de toute émotion, mais Catelyn remarqua un coup d'œil inquiet lancé à l'attention de Sansa, comme pour voir si la jeune fille ne s'écroulait pas soudainement. Sur la gauche, Catelyn reconnut ser Kevan qui soutenait son fils Lancel – récemment blessé à la bataille de la Néra, avait-elle apprit. Plus loin, encore, mestre Creylen, puis elle reconnut Stevron Frey, héritier des Jumeaux, Emmon Frey et sa femme Genna Lannister, accompagnés de leur fils Cleos et Tywin Frey, puis Jared Frey qui avait perdu son fils Tytos dans le massacre des Noces Pourpres, et Merrett Frey et son père Hosteen –les traîtres, assassins qui avaient massacré des hommes du Nord et cousus la tête de Vent Gris sur le corps de Robb.

Soudain, son regard se vissa sur un visage qu'elle pensait haïr plus encore que tous ces traîtres de Frey. Sous la surprise de le trouver là et la rage, elle perdit sa concentration et son talon se coinça dans un trou entre deux pavés. S'il se décoinça immédiatement, elle perdit l'équilibre et se raccrocha tant bien que mal au bras de Tywin. Le Lannister la maintint debout _in extremis_ et sa presque chute ne se fit pas remarquer.

« N'êtes-vous pas seulement capable de tenir debout ? pesta Tywin à voix si basse que ses lèvres ne semblèrent pas bouger. »

Catelyn ne répondit rien et elle bénie son voile de cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Du moins cet accroc lui avait-il permit de ne pas supporter un instant de plus le visage fermé de Petyr Baelish. Il avait osé se présenter à son mariage... _Et qu'en pense-t-il ? _ragea Catelyn alors que Tywin se séparait d'elle pour se poster devant le septon. _Est-il heureux d'avoir gagné, est-il déçu de ne pas avoir obtenu, lui, ma main ? _La jeune femme se surprit à savourer un instant l'idée de voir son expression lorsqu'il féliciterait les nouveaux époux. Avant de se souvenir que l'époux en question était l'assassin de ses amours. N'était-elle pas, au fond, celle qui avait attiré le malheur sur sa famille ? _Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive. Je le mérite._

Le septon se mit à marmonner des prières à l'attention des dieux, mais Catelyn ne tenta même pas de s'y intéresser. Les paroles d'un septon, elle les respectait. Les paroles du septon qui s'apprêtait à la marier pour le restant de ses jours à un homme qu'elle haïssait cordialement, elle ne voulait pas les entendre, elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, elle ne voulait pas même les imaginer. « Le Père d'en-Haut... » marmonnait pourtant la voix éraillée du septon aux oreilles de Catelyn alors que les yeux terriblement bleus de l'homme semblait la transpercer de part en part. « Mère d'en-Haut... »continuait-t-il en cherchant le regard de Catelyn à travers le voile, « enseigne-nous les voies de la bonté, ô gente Mère, protège tes fils, soutient tes filles... » _Gente Mère, _reprit Catelyn en fermant les yeux dans une prière silencieuse, _protège _ma_ fille, donne-lui la force de faire face aux obstacles qui se placeront sur son chemin... _« permet qu'ils connaissent un jour meilleur... », _permet qu'elle puisse connaître le bonheur malgré ces heures sombres, _« et qu'à travers ce jour le bonheur perdure. », _car l'hiver vient._

Le vieillard cessa enfin sa litanie et plus rien ne résonna dans le septuaire. Même la lente musique qui avait accompagné ses paroles s'était tu et le lourd silence oppressa Catelyn. Elle se sentait comme emporté dans des tréfonds sous-marins, enserrée dans une prison d'eau glacée. Tel était son silence, telle serait sa vie.

Dans le silence persistant – pas un chuchotis ne se faisait entendre dans le septuaire –, le Lannister dégrafa la cape de Catelyn et, d'un geste ample, jeta à terre le manteau de fiancée. Il retira ensuite son propre manteau d'un coup d'épaule. Il le fit tourner entre ses mains et, avec une lenteur presque gracieuse, il se plaça derrière Catelyn et déposa le long morceau de tissu d'or et rouge sur ses épaules.

Le septon se tourna vers Catelyn et lui tendit une main, paume vers le haut. La jeune femme fixa la main comme si c'était un membre pourri mais, avec un soupir, tendit la sienne. Le septon la fit pivoter sur sa gauche. Du bout des doigts, Tywin souleva le voile de la Tully, libérant son visage. Catelyn retint une moue et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Lannister. Ce fut au tour de Tywin de saisir la main de Catelyn, et la jeune femme sentit un frisson se répandre dans son dos et secouer ses épaules. Du coin de l'œil, Catelyn vit sa fille qui la fixait très sérieusement. Sansa lui lança un sourire encourageant, cela sembla l'apaiser et elle se concentra sur Tywin.

« Par ce baiser, dit-elle d'une voix claire, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour mon seigneur époux. »

Cependant, elle sentit sa voix trembler alors qu'elle s'entendait parler d'_amour _et d'_époux_. La dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots de manière officielle, elle avait en tête la certitude de ne les prononcer qu'une seule et unique fois et pour un homme qu'elle pensait pouvoir apprécier avec le temps – ce qui s'était révélé exact puisqu'elle avait fini par aimer Ned plus que tout au monde. A présent, elle s'entendait les prononcer à nouveau, à l'attention d'un autre homme, un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« Par ce baiser, reprit Tywin d'un ton indifférent, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour ma dame épouse. »

_Épouse_. Cela déclencha un nouveau frisson qui roula dans son dos. Elle sentit la main de Tywin se serrer autour de ses doigts. Qu'était-ce donc ? Réconfort, réflexe nerveux, ou bien un ordre silencieux de maîtriser ses émotions mieux que ça ? _Peu importe._

Catelyn inspira une longue goulée d'air, le dégoût et la nervosité enserrant ses tripes, nouant sa gorge. Elle y était. _Le _geste qui l'unirait à jamais à un autre – à nouveau –, _le _geste qui la ferait devenir Lannister. Le visage de Tywin se rapprochait. Rapidement, mais au ralenti. Était-ce possible de parler d'une rapide lenteur ? _Oui_, cela lui semblait possible. Comme si le temps flottait dans un autre univers, un univers qui n'arrêtait pas le monde mais qui le ralentissait, l'embourbait dans une nervosité terrifiante. Cette peur de jeune fille à son premier mariage, à son premier baiser. Cette peur à l'idée d'un futur assurément triste, la perspective d'une vie impossible à aimer.

Les paupières closes ou les yeux verts fixés dans son regard les traits tirés ou un air parfaitement neutre Catelyn ne savait pas. Toute son attention était portée sur les lèvres de Tywin Lannister, qui s'approchaient indubitablement des siennes. Un instant, l'image de Ned se calqua à celle de Tywin, et Catelyn se sentit rassurée. Mais elle la chassa presque immédiatement. _Non. Non. Je dois savoir qui j'embrasse. Je dois savoir à qui je me lie pour la vie. Je dois faire face. Ned n'est pas Tywin. Stark n'est pas Lannister. J'ai embrassé un Stark, il y a longtemps. J'étais mariée à un Stark, fut un temps. Ces temps sont révolus. Mon Stark est mort, ses os dans un froid caveau, froid comme l'hiver. Aujourd'hui, je me marie à l'ennemi, aujourd'hui je suis Lannister._

Introspection qui lui rendit sa force, qui lui rendit son courage. Elle se sentie déterminée, parce qu'il le fallait, et ses traits se détendirent. Pourquoi rendre désagréable quelque chose qui l'était déjà bien assez ? L'abominable lenteur sembla se dissiper et elle se souvint de qui elle était, qui elle voulait être. Si Lannister que serait son nom, elle resterait Tully et surtout, elle resterait Stark, car quoique dise Tywin, elle était la Mère des Loups, la Mère du Roi du Nord, la dame de Winterfell et la femme de feu lord Eddard Stark, seigneur de Winterfell. Ses titres, elle les garderait à vie, et peu importe l'agacement de Tywin à cette idée, elle restait Catelyn Tully Stark, puis seulement Lannister. Du reste, elle était une femme qui obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. Tywin la mettait au pied du mur en l'obligeant à lui obéir pour Sansa, elle le ferait. Mais, aussi égoïste que pouvait être cette idée, elle ferait en sorte que _sa _vie soit supportable. Et, pourquoi pas, agréable.

Et c'est Catelyn qui combla la distance entre leurs deux visages.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Eh, quoi ? Un instant, elle crut que la foudre allait la terrasser sur l'instant, ou qu'une brèche s'ouvrirait sous ses pieds pour l'entraîner dans un abîme de ténèbres, ou que Ned sortirait de terre pour lui embrocher le cœur sur Glace. Mais, non. Rien ne se passa. Elle... embrassait juste Tywin Lannister. Dégoût, et surprise. Elle s'attendait presque à ce que la chose ne soit pas aussi... banale. Catelyn voulut se reculer presque aussitôt, estimant son devoir accompli. Mais Tywin ne voyait visiblement pas les choses ainsi. Elle le sentit saisir ses deux avant-bras et voulut reculer sa tête, reculer son corps, mais les mains calleuses la serraient si fortement qu'elle jurait garder des bracelets rouges sur sa peau pendant plusieurs jours. Quant au baiser, Tywin ne se contenta pas de l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Le baiser s'allongea, toujours un peu plus, trop. Une éternité, pour une vague minute, moins, sans doute. Elle sentait encore ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'y avait rien de doux, rien de tendre. Rien d'agréable, bien sûr. Elle devait, quoi ? seulement supporter, consentir à cette intrusion, ce quasi viol, et souhaiter que cela se termine. _Que les dieux me pardonnent._ Et puis les lèvres du Lannister ne furent plus là. Il s'était reculé. Il avait lâché ses bras. Il se tenait droit face à elle, le regard luisant de triomphe. L'instant semblait s'être effacé. Mais elle avait gardé sur ses lèvres le goût amer du baiser.

Le septon leva bien haut son cristal à sept faces. Un rayon de soleil passa au travers et le visage de Catelyn fut recouvert de petites lumières cristallines.

« En ces lieux, au regard des dieux et des hommes, dit le vieillard d'une voix forte, je déclare solennellement que Tywin de la maison Lannister et Catelyn de la maison Tully, sont mari et femme, une seule chair, un seul cœur, une seule âme, à présent et pour jamais, et maudit soit qui se mettrait entre eux. »

_Maudit soit qui se mettrait entre eux. Alors je suis maudite_, songea amèrement Catelyn.

De concert, les nouveaux époux pivotèrent pour faire face à la foule qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Les applaudissements fusèrent, les « hourra » furent crier par les gamins, et « Lannister ! Lannister » chanté par la salle. Mais le seul regard que cherchait Catelyn était celui de Sansa. Elle finit par capter les yeux bleus de sa fille. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent un instant. Dans les yeux de Sansa se lisait la détermination. Elle sourit. Et Catelyn, en échos à sa fille, comme si elle pouvait y puiser son courage, se mit à sourire aussi. Un sourire fin, un sourire du bout des lèvres. Un sourire triomphant, aussi, et un air parfaitement assuré.

Tywin offrit à nouveau son bras à la jeune femme, qui s'y accrocha avec un air parfaitement neutre. Puis, d'un même pas, les époux quittèrent l'autel et remontèrent l'allée. _Finie_, songea Catelyn en marchant aux côtés de son nouveau seigneur, _la cérémonie est terminée. C'est déjà ça..._

Suivant les époux, les groupes rejoignirent la salle dans laquelle se déroulerait le banquet. Un moment que Catelyn redoutait, sinon plus que la cérémonie du moins d'une autre manière. Le dernier banquet auquel elle avait assisté s'était terminé en massacre, s'était terminé par le meurtre de son fils, par la capture son frère, par la disparition de son oncle, par sa folie, à elle. Et puis, finalement, avait abouti à un nouveau mariage. _Reste calme, pauvre fille. _D'abord, il lui fallait entendre les félicitations, les _bravos_, les vœux de bonheur. _Bien sûr_, rit-elle sombrement en son for. _Paroles sans fonds, rien que des formules conventionnelles. _Du moins pouvait-elle apprécier l'idée que cela ne devait pas plus plaire à Tywin.

Les invités allèrent s'installer dans la salle de banquet tandis que les époux passaient par une petite salle. Là, Catelyn retira son manteau et son voile. La cérémonie terminée, elle n'en avait plus besoin. Elle se sentit d'un coup plus légère, sans toutes ces pierreries. Après tout, femme du Nord, elle avait pris l'habitude de porter des vêtements plus chauds que gracieux, souvent dénué de joyaux, mais pas moins beaux dans leur simplicité. Cependant, elle se prenait à apprécier sa robe pourpre. Elle défie quelque plis du plat de la main sur ses jupes et replaça le bandeau sur sa tête, car il avait fini par glisser sur l'arrière de son crâne. Finalement, elle qui avait décidé de lâcher ses cheveux pour le reste de ses jours, l'accessoire empêchait ses mèches de lui tomber devant les yeux. Et n'était pas sans charme, elle devait se l'avouer.

Avec un long soupir, Catelyn rejoignit Tywin qui l'attendait devant la porte, l'air las. Catelyn s'arrêta à ses côtés mais eu lieu de se pendre à son bras, elle le fixa sévèrement.

« Je vous hais, lord Tywin, s'entendit-elle marmonner sans vraiment y avoir pensé. »

Tywin haussa un sourcil hautain et ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau de ce triomphe, quoiqu'ils semblaient cette fois ponctuée d'amusement. Catelyn gardait encore l'histoire de ce baiser au travers de la gorge, mais après tout, ne lui avait-il pas promit vengeance ? C'était sûrement là le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui rappeler les couleurs qu'elle portait encore. Le bougre avait presque bien joué le jeu...

Tywin ne répondit rien lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à son bras, mais elle le sentie se redresser à côté d'elle. Finalement, ils sortirent pour rejoindre la salle de banquet. Les invités, déjà debout, levèrent le verre bien haut, et le vin y dansa. _Rouge_, nota Catelyn. Mais à peine entrée, une musique se mit à raisonner dans l'air.

_« Et qui êtes-vous, dit le fière seigneur,_

_Pour que je doive m'incliner si bas ?_

Chanta la voix grave et éraillée d'un homme, dans le coin de la pièce. Mais sa voix, si éloignée pourtant, arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles de Catelyn.

_Rien qu'un chat d'une autre fourrure,_

_Et voilà ma vérité vraie._

Cette fois, le sol inégal ne fut coupable de rien. Catelyn se sentit vaciller, terrasser par une soudaine terreur, une peur qui lui saisit les entrailles et lui fit remonter le cœur dans la gorge. Elle se sentie trembler, de la tête aux pieds, et crut un instant que des larmes allaient se mettre à pleuvoir sur ses joues.

_Fourré d'or ou fourré de rouge,_

_Un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes,_

A nouveau, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se rattraper, c'était Tywin. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de tomber qu'il avait déjà réagi. Il la tint fermement contre son épaule et rabattit sa main libre sur le bras de Catelyn, pour lui permettre de rester debout.

_Et les miennes sont aussi longues et acérées_

_Qu'acérées et longues les vôtres._

Catelyn ne tomba pas, mais elle se sentit pantin de chiffon contre son époux. Il continua à avancer d'un même pas, l'obligeant à suivre, et elle traînait des pieds sur le sol de pierre, se laissant guider, tentant juste de retenir ses larmes. Choc. Peur. _Perte_.

_Ainsi parla, parla ainsi,_

_Le sire de Castamere,_

La table n'était pas loin. La chaise n'était pas loin. Mais la musique lui rappela, rappela ce qui s'était passé il y a des mois de cela... _Cela fait si mal, si mal. Nos enfants, Ned, tous nos chers petits. Rickon, Bran, Arya, Sansa, Robb... Robb..., pitié, Ned, pitié, fais que cela... Non ! _Catelyn tenta vaguement de se redresser et du s'appuyer un peu plus sur Tywin, les bras enchevêtrés. _Non, ne plus y penser..._

_Mais les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,_

_Et plus personne ne l'entend._

Enfin, _enfin !_, la table, la fin. La jeune femme s'y laissa tomber gracieusement avec un soupir discret, comme une libération.

_Oui, les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,_

_Et nulle âme ne l'entend plus. »_

A nouveau, des applaudissements. Tywin jeta un regard à Catelyn.

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir, grinça-t-elle tout bas alors que son cœur lui battait encore la gorge.

\- J'aurais pu, répondit-il en la fixant carrément, oubliant les invités un instant. Mais vous prévoyez de quoi me compliquer la vie, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit ?

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle en oubliant à son tour où elle se trouvait. Vous vous êtes mis dans cette situation tout seul, et maintenant vous voulez aussi me compliquer la vie ? Vous l'avez déjà bien assez fait, croyez-moi. Ma vie entière est un calvaire, contrairement à la vôtre.

\- Cela, vous n'en savez rien, rétorqua-t-il. Mais vous devriez plutôt me remercier. Je vous ai évité l'humiliation d'une chute en public. »

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui et murmura du bout des lèvres :

« Je ne vous en ferais pas le plaisir. »

Puis elle fit face à la salle avec un air décidé. Qui se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit qui était le premier menteur à venir les féliciter. Petyr se tenait devant elle, séparé par la table. Il avait un air officiel, mais ses yeux gris-verts pétillaient toujours de cette même malice. Et lorsqu'il parla, l'odeur de menthe qu'il répandait toujours lui chatouilla les narines, comme le souvenir d'une enfance perdue.

« Lord Petyr Baelish, annonça d'une voix claire et haute un valet qui se tenait sur l'estrade des époux. Grand Argentier au Conseil du Roi, Sire d'Harrenhal. »

_Eh bien, Petyr aurait-il réalisé quelques réelles prouesses au nom du Roi pour hériter d'un tel titre ? _Elle le toisa froidement.

« Au nom de Sa Majesté Joffrey Baratheon, premier du nom, Roi des Andals de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume, je souhaite que votre union vous apporte bonheur et comble tous vos souhaits. Le Roi tenait personnellement à vous communiquer sa joie extrême à l'idée qu'une nouvelle personne rejoigne sa prestigieuse famille. »

Littlefinger fit une petite courbette respectueuse, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Catelyn un seul instant, et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Tywin le remercia gravement, mais la jeune femme se contenta de lui grincer un sourire et un vague hochement de tête.

Et ainsi défilèrent nombre de personnes. Sansa et Tyrion furent les suivants. Le nain se contenta de congratulations bien plates, terriblement officielles, qui plurent à Catelyn – et sans doute à Tywin – car ils n'eurent tout deux qu'à le remercier de la même manière. Sansa, en revanche, si elle félicita froidement son beau-père, prit le temps de contourner la table pour aller embrasser sa mère sur les deux joues. « Tout ira bien maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de rejoindre son propre mari. Vint ensuite Jaime Lannister. Catelyn lui trouva un maintien différent mais finit par se souvenir de l'histoire que Laurell lui avait un jour conté – _l'a perdu sa main, le ser Régicide, qu'on dit ! _– qui se révélait exacte. Ce nouveau fils ne s'était pas pour autant défait de son sourire moqueur et souhaita tout le bonheur du monde à son père, mais Catelyn crut déceler dans sa voix plus d'aigreur que de réelle moquerie. Elle pensa qu'il s'en irait immédiatement, mais le Régicide se pencha vers elle et, parlant d''une voix basse de sorte que seule Catelyn put le comprendre, dit : « La Nuit se regroupe, et voici que débute ma garde » et s'en alla, l'air content de lui-même. Un instant, la Tully sentit sa main la démanger et ne souhaita plus qu'une chose, frapper le Régicide jusqu'à voir couler son sang, mais elle sentit le regard de Tywin peser sur elle et se repeint un air aimable.

Elle dut ensuite essuyer les félicitations d'une infinité de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ser Kevan fut presque amical, ainsi que bon nombre de personne qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. En revanche, Stevron Frey, Merrett Frey et son père Hosteen la fixèrent comme s'ils allaient la tuer, là, sur le champ, l'égorger sur la table, et Catelyn sentit son dos, couvert d'une sueur froide, se coller un peu plus contre le dossier. _Tu ne risques rien_, se répéta-t-elle à chaque fois qu'un Frey se présentait devant elle._ Tu ne risques vraiment rien._

Lorsque, enfin, les vœux de bonheur furent distribuer, le banquet nuptial pu débuter. Les conversations ne se tarissaient pas et les rires fusaient autant que le vin. Excepté à la table des époux. Catelyn se contenta de manger du bout des lèvres les plats qu'on lui apportait, si bons soient-ils, et ne fit qu'observer la salle. Une peur aussi insupportable qu'une vilaine piqûre d'insecte la démangeait, et elle avait l'impression que des carreaux d'arbalètes allaient s'abattre sur elle à tout moment. Sur elle, ou sur Sansa. Et pourtant, la jeune fille semblait passer une agréable soirée – du moins le faisait-elle magnifiquement bien croire. Elle discutait tantôt avec Tyrion, échangeait quelques mots d'un air poli avec le Régicide, s'en était allé discuter calmement avec Lancel Lannister, qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, et avec quelques personnes que Catelyn ne connaissait pas. Tywin, pour sa part, avait passé la soirée à discuter discrètement avec son frère.

Finalement, on déposa devant elle des gâteaux au citron, seule chose qu'elle réussit à apprécier réellement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ne viennent s'asseoir à côté d'elle Petyr Baelish. Sa vue lui noua l'estomac et elle remplaça son gâteau avec une longue gorgée de vin. Elle n'avait plus du tout faim, à présent.

« Que veux-tu, Petyr ? dit-elle froidement sans même le regarder.

\- Tu es ravissante, Cat.

\- Que veux-tu ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Écoute... Cat, je suis désolé pour tes fils. »

Catelyn se tourna sèchement vers lui.

« Ah vraiment ? fit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Et tu es désolé pour Oncle, aussi ? Pour mon frère ? Et pour Ned ? Sansa ? »

Littlefinger pinça les lèvres, à court de réponses, visiblement. Catelyn le toisa froidement. Il n'avait pas changé, nota-t-elle. Toujours ces mêmes yeux gris-verts qui la détaillaient sauvagement.

« Cat, écoute, Catelyn, reprit-il en voulant lui prendre la main, mais elle se dégagea.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Va-t'en. Va-t'en, Petyr.

\- Non, écoute-moi, fit-il en lui saisissant finalement la main. Je peux t'aider. Je peux encore t'aider.

\- Comme tu as aidé Ned ? laissa-t-elle claquer.

\- Je...C'est... C'était différent.

\- Oh ? et elle haussa les sourcils, feignant la surprise. Certes, je dois être idiote. Tu ne voulais pas Ned dans ton _lit._ »

Elle voulut se dégager, mais il la tenait trop fermement. Et on finirait par les remarquer si elle s'agitait trop. Elle n'avait plus qu'à l'écouter.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, reprit-elle finalement. Et vite. Je ne vais pas te consacrer toute ma soirée.

\- T'aider, répondit-il.

\- Vas-tu développer ta pensée ou dois-je t'arracher les verres du nez ? s'impatienta-t-elle – elle avait l'impression que Tywin ne tarderait pas à se poser des questions.

\- Le Conseil m'a confié une mission, celle de rallier le Val d'Arryn au Roi. Je dois aller voir Lysa, Cat. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? Toi, et ta fille. Vous seriez en sécurité, aux Eyrié.

\- Lysa ne... commença-t-elle.

\- Je dois épouser Lysa, Cat, la coupa-t-il. Je vais être lord du Val. »

Cette fois, Catelyn le regarda bien en face. Elle alla jusqu'à en oublier sa propre situation et fut pris d'un rire fou, qu'elle essaya de cacher tant bien que mal. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Lysa, elle s'était rendu compte que sa petite sœur chérie avait disparu, et qu'à sa place habitait une femme complètement dérangée. Dangereuse. Paranoïaque. En revanche, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que sa sœur se soit débarrassée de son amour de fou pour Petyr.

« Tu... toi ? s'étouffa-t-elle puis retrouvant son souffle, reprit : épouser Lysa ?

\- Les rumeurs d'un... changement, de la part de Lysa, me sont parvenues, marmonna-t-il tout bas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait être différente avec moi.

\- Alors bon vent, répondit Catelyn.

\- Viens avec moi, Cat, dit-il d'un ton qui, trouva-t-elle, devenait suppliant. Nous pourrions être heureux, là-bas. Nous pourrions être une famille !

\- Bon vent, Petyr, répéta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. »

Il sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais une voix le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot :

« J'aimerais, si ce n'est pas trop vous déranger, lord Baelish, prendre moi-même la main de cette dame, car il se trouve que nous devons ouvrir le bal. »

Catelyn libéra sa main avec un calme olympien – peut-être Tywin n'avait-il pas eu vent de cette conversation, et se précipiter pouvait déclencher les soupçons.

« Merci pour vos agréables vœux, lord Baelish, dit-elle en se levant.»

Puis elle laissa Tywin la conduire jusqu'à la piste de danse.

« Un souci avec lord Baelish ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien, alors que la musique démarrait et que les invités se regroupaient autour de la piste.

\- Je ne faisais que mettre certaines choses au clair, répondit Catelyn en se laissant emporter dans la danse. Rien qui ne vous concerne, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je suis votre seigneur, je...

\- Ne dit-on pas que le succès d'un couple porte sur un respect d'une certaine intimité entre les époux ? le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire engageant.

\- Ne dit-on pas qu'il porte aussi sur l'honnêteté ? rétorqua-t-il d'un même ton.

\- Oh parce que vous êtes sûrement l'homme le plus honnête que je n'ai jamais rencontré !

\- Sans doute plus que votre Eddard. »

Catelyn lui écrasa le pied et un grognement de douleur échappa à Tywin.

« Je vous prierais de ne pas dire de telles choses en ma présence, siffla-t-elle alors qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle-même et qu'il repartait de plus belle.

\- C'était peut-être mal jouer, en effet, concéda-t-il avec un air affable. »

Il y avait beaucoup de chose que Catelyn détestait chez Tywin – sa personne entière, pour commencer –, mais elle devait bien lui accorder une chose, fort surprenante : il dansait bien. Plutôt bien. Aussi se laissa-t-elle aller dans la danse, à songer à Petyr. Avait-elle bien fait de refuser sa proposition ? En un sens, oui, elle aurait pu être en sécurité aux Eyrié. Sa sœur ne l'aurait probablement pas laissé à la porte, ni elle, ni Sansa. Et peut-être aurait-elle pu y retrouver Oncle Brynden. Et pourquoi pas, elle aurait pu convaincre Lysa de lui accorder une petite armée pour aller libérer Edmure – s'il était encore en vie... Et une fois bien installée, elle aurait pu rallier le reste du Nord, récupérer Winterfell... Trouver un nouveau mari à Sansa, qu'elle puisse donner à un héritier aux Stark sans que le sang de ses enfants ne soit corrompu par celui des Lannister. Et... il y avait bien Jon Snow. Quoiqu'elle puisse en penser, il avait le sang de Ned en lui, le sang des Stark, le sang des Premiers Hommes. Alors... devait-elle le protéger, pour Ned ? Pour sa mémoire ?

Le changement de partenaire se fit et, sans surprise, elle se retrouva entre les bras de Petyr.

« Je ne veux rien entendre, dit-elle clairement avant qu'il puisse prononcer quoique ce soit. »

Finalement... Non. Elle n'aurait pas été en sécurité, aux Eyrié. Ni elle, ni Sansa. Lysa était bien trop paranoïaque pour cela. Elle aurait fini par croire en une trahison ou un plan de la mère ou de la fille pour monter son cher Petyr contre elle. Quant à Petyr lui-même, Catelyn savait qu'il aurait tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se glisser dans son lit à elle, quitte à essuyer refus sur refus jusqu'à ce qu'il y trouve victoire... ou qu'il tente une autre couche. _Celle de Sansa_, lui dicta sa pensée. Non, bizarrement, Catelyn se sentait plus en sécurité auprès des Lannister. Quel paradoxe.

« Catelyn, l'entendit-elle dire mais elle le coupa immédiatement :

\- Va donc aux Eyrié, dit-elle froidement, mais sans nous. Et... s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Lysa, Petyr, soit sûr que j'enverrais des lions te cueillir aux Eyrié, ou même au bout du monde si cela doit être. Et ne t'approche pas de ma fille. Ne t'approche pas de Sansa. Je le saurais. »

Et ils durent à nouveau changer de partenaire. Catelyn passa entre les bras ser Kevan, qui dansait aussi bien que son frère et qui lui dit qu'elle était ravissante, et combien il était désolé pour ses pertes. La culpabilité noua la gorge de Catelyn et l'empêcha de répondre quoique ce soit – après-tout, ses fils aussi étaient morts, et Lancel semblait plus mort que vif. Elle dansa avec d'autres Lannister, des cousins éloignés entre autre, avec des bannerets de la famille, des Tyrell, aussi, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un écorché des Bolton la fit danser un peu mais elle s'éloigna de lui très rapidement, retombant pour quelques pas dans les bras de Tywin. Ils ne s'échangèrent aucuns mots et bien vite, elle se sépara de lui. Pour retomber dans les bras de Hosteen Frey. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, Catelyn voulut s'échapper immédiatement mais il la retint facilement. Il n'était pas le Frey le plus fort de sa famille pour rien.

« Croyez qu'vous allez vous en sortir comme ça ? marmonna-t-il en l'éloignant consciencieusement de son mari et de sa garde personnelle.

\- Je ne suis coupable de rien, répondit Catelyn, la voix nouée par la panique.

\- Z'avez quand même tué...

\- Oh s'il-vous-plait, s'exclama-t-elle, mélange de peur et de colère. Vous avez massacré l'armée du Nord, vous avez assassiné mon fils, emprisonné mon frère...

\- Pensez pas qu'vous craignez rien ici, m'dame, ricana-t-il. On vous trouvera, hein. On vous trouvera pis on vous f'ra payer c'que z'avez fait. Ça y s'ra marrant, verrez. Pis y aura pas le Tywin pour vous aider, c'te fois, _hé _! »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Catelyn. Elle voulut s'en aller, jugeant le moment plus que venu, mais le Frey la retint, à nouveau. Elle sentit une de ses mains fouiller les tissus, se poser sur ses hanches, puis plus haut, remonter vers sa poitrine, la frôler. La jeune femme voulut se dégager. Se débattre, impossible, les gens les entouraient, mais ne se doutaient de rien. Le visage du Frey se glissa dans ses cheveux, juste à côté de son oreille et elle eut beau reculer, elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau.

« Faudra que j'joue un peu 'vec toi, l'moment v'nu, marmonna-t-il la voix rauque. Pis p't'être qu'on t'tuera pas tout d'suite. P't'être qu'le seigneur voudra y jouer un peu, lui aussi. Hein, _hé _? »

Brusquement, Catelyn se sentit tirer en arrière, et de nouveaux bras la tenaient.

« Pardon mon brave, disait une voix, mais le temps du changement de partenaire est dépassé depuis longtemps. Ne gardez pas la mariée pour vous seul, voyons, il en faut pour tout le monde. »

On lui saisit la main, mais sur sa hanche, quelque chose de métallique, froid, qui semblait seulement posé. _Jaime Lannister_, comprit-elle.

« Allons, ma dame, rit une voix à ses oreilles, il ne faut pas pleurer. »

Catelyn remarqua alors qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer – mais depuis quand pleurait-elle, nul souvenir –, qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait, et ne pouvait que se raccrocher à son beau-fils.

« Faites-moi... faites-moi quitter la piste, réussit-elle à marmonner, et elle fut presque surprise de voir que sa voix était encore sûre. »

Elle se sentit doucement traînée loin de la foule. On dépassa les gens, on dépassa les groupes, on dépassa les tables, on dépassa jusqu'aux torches, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le bruit et la lumière se furent atténués. Catelyn se libéra de l'étreinte, recula, vacilla un instant, se rattrapa à un mur et inspira une longue goulée d'air. Tout... Tout _ça_, c'était trop. Trop en même temps. Il lui fallait un peu d'air. De l'air. Elle était sur un balcon, finit-elle par s'apercevoir. Accrochée à la balustrade.

« Envoyez des gens pour Sansa, réussit-elle à dire dans un souffle avant de se redresser. Pour la protéger, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Elle se retourna et fit face à Jaime Lannister. Il était différent, oui. Plus de barbe. Ses cheveux étaient courts. Mais il gardait des traits beaucoup plus sévères et semblait avoir incroyablement vieillit.

« Vous êtes lady Lannister, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix posée. Ne demandez plus, ordonnez. C'est un pouvoir que mon père a conscience de vous donner. Cela ne doit pas lui plaire beaucoup, j'imagine, mais il ne peut pas vraiment refréner ce genre de capacité.

\- Alors c'est un ordre, répondit-elle et son souffle retrouvait un rythme raisonnable, ses tremblements se calmaient, ses larmes se taisaient.

\- C'est inutile, dit pourtant Jaime. Mon frère fait tout pour que votre fille soit en sécurité.

\- Vous souhaitez vraiment me faire croire cela ? »

Catelyn essuya ses joues du plat de la main. Quelle frayeur elle avait eu. _Que les dieux me préservent_, songea-t-elle en reprenant peu à peu contenance.

« Je comprends bien, et pourtant c'est la vérité. Votre fille est vierge et en sécurité, ma dame. Au grand damne du seigneur mon père, mais qu'y peut-il ? »

Catelyn se prit à la croire. Après tout, elle avait bien vu l'attitude de Tyrion envers Sansa. _Protecteur_. Et puis, Sansa ne craignait rien tant qu'elle était avec Tywin, n'est-ce-pas ? Et surtout pas ce soir.

« Je... elle soupira, et reprit : je suis à la limite de vous remercier, Régicide, dit-elle.

\- Je vois ça, railla-t-il. Mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je m'en passerais bien. »

Elle haussa la tête et, fière et droite, le dépassa pour retourner dans la salle. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Tywin de cette menace de Frey. Mais Jaime lui barra la route.

« J'ai à vous parler, lady Catelyn, dit-il sur un ton si sérieux qu'elle en fut presque effrayée.

\- Écoutez, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, mon union avec votre père ne fait pas de nous des amis, et il n'est pas non plus dans votre devoir de venir échanger d'inutiles paroles avec moi. Vous voulez des remerciements, en fin de compte ? Merci beaucoup, vous voilà comblé. Mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque faveur de ma part. Je n'oublie pas si facilement.

\- Oublier... quoi ? fit-il, perplexe.

\- _Jaime Lannister m'a chargé de vous transmettre ses salutations_, répéta Catelyn d'une voix si chargée d'émotion, encore aujourd'hui, qu'elle s'était transformée en murmure. Et puis le fer dans le cœur de Robb. Je crois, ser, que mon fils a bien reçu vos salutations avant de mourir. »

Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de réaction, mais pas à ce que Jaime Lannister ne lâche un soupir à vous fendre le cœur et se prenne un instant la tête dans la main.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

\- Je ne crois plus grand chose, Régicide, répondit-elle en le retirant.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu vent de ce massacre. Je n'y ai jamais participé, et si on m'en avait parlé, je ne m'en serais pas porté garant. Walder Frey a brisé là le plus grand des codes d'honneurs et, même en oubliant cette idée de codes, il a été plus que malhonnête.

\- Et c'est vous qui parlez de code d'honneur... Votre père en était d'ailleurs le premier coupable, ajouta-t-elle, peu sûre de l'honnêteté de l'homme.

\- Alors, mon père a été malhonnête. L'est encore, sûrement. Écoutez, lady Stark... enfin, lady Catelyn et... oh peu importe. Écoutez, vous avez subit des morts, essuyez des pertes, mais aujourd'hui, vous pouvez encore vivre et protéger votre fille. En vous mariant à mon père, vous avez peut-être scellé votre sort, mais mon père est Main du Roi, il résidera à King's Landing, et vous êtes dame de Casterly Rock. Vous pouvez partir sur de nouvelles bases, vous pouvez encore faire quelque chose de votre vie. Et vous êtes en sécurité, cela, je puis vous l'assurer. Mais pour cela, il faut apprendre à faire confiance.

\- Je ne veux pas de vos conseils ou même de vos belles paroles.

\- Alors comportez-vous en adulte ! »

Catelyn crut halluciner. Lui, Jaime Lannister, lui faisait la leçon. La couvrait de belles paroles et, semblait-il, la _rassurait_. Lui promettait sécurité. Et puis la sermonnait.

« Je vous demande _pardon_ ? se surprit-elle à hoqueter.

\- Vous et mon père. Il me suffit de vous voir ensemble une seule fois pour remarquer à quel point vous… vous vous _chamaillez_. On dirait deux enfants qui s'échangent grands mots et mauvais coups dès que l'occasion se présente. Enfin par les sept enfers, _réveillez-vous _! »

Catelyn soupira. Bien sûr, elle savait tout cela. Elle en avait conscience. Mais dans une telle situation, s'était trop difficile d'être adulte. Et puis elle en avait assez. Assez d'en vouloir à tout le monde, de douter de tout le monde. Assez, somme toute, d'être seule contre le monde.

« Et vous me demandez de vous faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle, peu désireuse de lui donner raison – il savait qu'il avait raison, de toute manière.

\- J'imagine, oui.

\- Et comment voulez-vous que je vous fasse confiance, quand j'entends votre nom à l'instant où mon fils se fait assassiner ?

\- Oublier cela, je vous prie, rétorqua-t-il. Il fallait nommer quelqu'un, et c'était fort simple de citer mon nom, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je, hm, oui, concéda-t-elle. Mais Bran ? L'avez-vous oublié, à présent ? Si vite, Régicide ?

\- Vous voulez une preuve pour que je sois digne de votre confiance ? En voilà une : Brienne. »

Catelyn le fixa, surprise. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle croyait Brienne morte, ou du moins prisonnière des Lannister. Ne l'avait-il pas lui-même tué, d'ailleurs ? Tant d'histoires avaient parcourues Westeros : la Géante tuée par la Régicide, ou bien la Pucelle de Torth violée par les _Braves Compaings_ et laissée pour morte, ou la fille de l'île des Saphirs pendue par les pieds dans quelques ruines et abandonnée. Tant d'histoires, oh tant d'histoires, qui étaient venues aux oreilles de Catelyn et qui lui avaient un peu plus brisé le cœur. _Pauvre petite, pauvre enfant. Je l'ai envoyé à la mort, je le savais, je pensais juste que le Régicide ne... Ou bien qu'elle soit assez forte. Mais il y a plus de brigands que d'honnêtes hommes, n'est-ce-pas. Oh pauvre fille..._

« Eh bien quoi, _Brienne _? se contenta-t-elle de répondre, cachant son désarroi.

\- Brienne est toujours à vos ordres, ma dame, lui répondit Jaime à voix basse – _en vie, elle est en vie_. Elle est à King's Landing. Elle a vécu pas mal de... d'_aventures_, mais elle est tout à fait remise et prête à accomplir son devoir.

\- Son devoir était de vous accompagner sain et sauf à la capitale, rétorqua Catelyn, cachant à peine son soulagement. Et elle a réussi. A peu près du moins, ajouta-t-elle en louchant vers la main d'or de Jaime. »

Celui-ci eu un petit rire.

« Sa mission est aussi de protéger vos filles, ce me semble. Du moins en était-elle convaincue lorsque je l'ai quitté. »

Catelyn sentit son visage s'éclairer d'émerveillement. Peut-être pouvait-elle convaincre Jaime d'envoyer Brienne aux côtés de Sansa, et la protéger. Oh comme ce serait parfait ! Elle n'aurait alors plus à s'inquiéter de rien pour sa fille !

« Vous pensez qu'il est possible de l'envoyer veiller sur Sansa ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je... oui, répondit-il, comme pris au dépourvu, mais à vrai je ne pensais pas à cela.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Brienne était prête, je crois, à partir à la recherche de votre fille Arya. »

Une peine plus lourde que le monde s'abattit sur Catelyn et elle se crut sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Elle se détourna et rejoignit le bord du balcon pour y puiser un air plus pur et, pourquoi pas, apaisant. Le ciel noir affichait une lune au croissant aussi fin que le fil d'une épée, et la couverture de la nuit était parsemée d'étoiles aux éclats argentés. Était-elle morte, sa douce, sa sauvage Arya ? Ou bien regardait-elle aussi les étoiles, Arya, à cet instant ? En pensant à sa mère, en pensant à sa sœur ? A ses frères qu'elle ne savait probablement pas mort ? En pensant à... Jon Snow ? Le remord lui mordit le cœur. Comme elle avait détesté cet enfant. Haïs. Mais pas lui, au fond, juste ce qu'il pouvait représenter. Elle s'en était toujours voulu, s'en voulait encore plus, mais comment aimer ce gamin qui ressemblait plus à Ned que ses enfants légitimes ? Elle aurait voulu l'aimer. Oh comme elle aurait voulu l'aimer. Le chérir autant qu'il est possible d'aimer un enfant. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu la force, elle avait été faible. Elle avait échoué. Comme elle avait échouée à protéger Robb, à protéger Bran et Rickon, à protéger Winterfell. A protéger sa famille. _Je suis désolée, Ned, désolée. Si désolée. J'ai échoué. Je ne suis pas digne de ton amour, pas digne de toi, digne de rien. J'ai abandonné nos chers petits, ils sont morts à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas su les protéger. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie._ Elle eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup et de s'enfuir, d'aller s'écrouler dans les bras du pâle barral, et d'y pleurer tout son soûl. Elle avait voulu être forte, elle s'était crut forte, un instant, une époque. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais été, n'est-ce-pas ? Jamais. Parce qu'elle avait échouée. Et où est la force dans l'échec ? _Celle de se relever_, lui souffla une voix, _et tu l'as fait tellement de fois. Se relever de sa chute, parce qu'elle rend forte. Puise encore un peu dans ton courage, puise la dans les yeux de ta fille, puise la dans l'espoir, et relève-toi encore une fois, ou tu n'auras pas mérité d'être aimée._

« Lady Catelyn ? »

Elle se tourna vers Jaime, la mort dans l'âme.

« Brienne sera plus... plus utile auprès de Sansa, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Avez-vous perdu espoir à ce point, ma dame ? demanda Jaime.

\- Remettez-vous mes ordres en questions, ser ? répliqua-telle aussi sec, agacée. »

Il renvoya un sourire poli et une petite révérence avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le balcon d'un pas souple. Catelyn le regarda s'éloigner, de moins en moins sûr d'à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, idées, convictions, doutes. Le Lannister avait atteint la première torche, et les flammes semblaient prêtes à lécher les cheveux d'or qui passaient juste à côté d'elles. Catelyn se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait dépassé la troisième torche, maintenant, et le couloir allait bientôt se terminer. _Qu'est-ce-que je fais, par tous les dieux ?_ et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer nerveusement avec le tissu de sa robe. Là, il allait tourner, à présent. Encore quelques pas, et il disparaîtrait complètement. Elle n'allait pas lui courir après, n'est-ce-pas ? _Que les dieux me préservent… _Et peut-être n'aurait-elle plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler en priver… Et si Arya était encore en vie ? Elle pouvait toujours donner un espoir à la chance, un espoir à l'espoir, et…

« Régicide ! »

Elle l'avait appelé. Elle l'avait appelé dans un cri, mais s'était pour qu'il l'entende, n'est-ce-pas. Non, cela n'avait pas été un élan de panique mêlée d'espoir. Non, cela n'avait pas été l'idée savoureuse de se sentir soutenue. Non, vraiment… tout cela était parfaitement rationnel et nullement dicté par quelque amour de mère.

Un instant, elle crut que le Lannister l'ignorerait et continuerait son chemin. Mais là-bas, au bout du couloir, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Catelyn leva les yeux au ciel en espérant qu'elle ne regretterait pas son choix. Elle se saisit de ses robes et rejoignit le Régicide à grandes enjambées. Jaime Lannister tendit poliment son bras à sa nouvelle belle-mère avec un fin sourire.

« Je vous raccompagne au banquet, ma dame ? proposa-t-il d'un ton mielleux, un peu victorieux qui ne plut définitivement pas à Catelyn.

\- Dites à Brienne de se faire discrète et assurez-vous qu'elle parte avec toutes les protections nécessaires, répliqua sèchement Catelyn. Donnez-lui de l'argent, et une sécurité royale au cas où elle se ferait arrêtée. J'écrirais une lettre qu'elle donnera à ma fille si jamais elle la retrouve pour la mettre en confiance, je vous laisse le soin de la cacheter au seau des Stark. Et trouvez un moyen de me permettre de garder le contact avec elle.

\- Ce sera tout ? ironisa Jaime.

\- J'espère que je ne regretterais pas mon choix, marmonna Catelyn en le foudroyant du regard. »

Puis elle tourna sèchement les talons et le planta en plein milieu du couloir, rejoignant la salle à grandes pas. Elle accueillit la chaleur de la pièce avec plaisir, l'air frai du soir l'ayant quelque peu refroidie. Un instant, elle se stoppa près des portes. Elle espérait sincèrement ne pas regretter son choix. Du reste, elle préférait ne jamais revoir sa fille plutôt que Brienne ne lui rapporte quelques os. Mais Jaime lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir quant à retrouver Arya et déjà son esprit s'agitait. Elle se mit à chercher comment elle pourrait convaincre Tywin d'obliger Walder Frey à relâcher son frère et sa jeune femme. Si Edmure récupérait Riverrun et le Conflant, et assurait sa descendance, les Tully pouvaient renaître de leurs cendres, même s'ils devaient jurer allégeance aux Lannister. Chaque chose en son temps. Il y avait Oncle, aussi. Le Silure était toujours porté disparu, personne ne l'avait vu depuis des mois, et Catelyn s'était pourtant souvent renseignée. Peut-être avait-il retrouvé Arya, au fond. Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

« Si vous voulez vraiment vous enfuir, la solution la plus simple serait la porte secrète dans les cachots, pas les balcons, fit Tywin en s'arrêtant à ses côtés. »

Il la charriait. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir – et qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie – pour la sécurité de Sansa et pour sa propre sécurité.

« Vous avez invité des Frey, dit-elle sans noter la remarque et Tywin renifla, agacé.

\- Vous connaissez Walder Frey, grimaça-t-il. Il aurait planifié ma propre mort si je n'avais pas invité la moitié de sa famille à ce mariage.

\- En sachant qu'il avait placé un prix sur la tête de votre… enfin, sur ma tête ? demanda-t-elle. »

Tywin haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Walder Frey n'osera jamais attaquer des Lannister, ni vous, ni moi.

\- Alors c'est que vous êtes bien naïf. Il ne semble pas apprécier me voir en vie, mariée et en sécurité, alors qu'il éprouve toujours autant de difficultés à trouver sa place dans le monde.

\- Vous avez peur, lady Catelyn ? et comme elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta : je vous ai dit que vous auriez une garde personnelle. Ne m'embêtez pas avec vos inquiétudes. »

Elle eut une expression mi outrée, mi amusée et fut sur le point de le railler mais elle se souvint des paroles de Jaime et se contenta de serrer un peu plus les lèvres.

« Et où étiez-vous, si je puis me permettre ? demanda finalement Tywin après un instant de silence.

\- Je pourrais bien vous dire non que vous vous permettriez quand même, répliqua-t-elle sèchement sans pouvoir se retenir. Je prenais l'air, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement, évitant ainsi un énième débat puéril. »

Si cela faisait d'eux des enfants, comme l'avait si pompeusement souligné Jaime, s'était aussi une habitude qu'ils prenaient, un élément qui les rapprochait l'un de l'autre. Autrement dit, une relation se créait entre eux et si elle n'était basée que sur une haine cordiale, un profond dégoût et un désintérêt certain, c'était une relation. Catelyn n'était pas certaine d'en vouloir.

Soudain, une voix rendue rauque par trop d'alcool hurla dans la pièce puis se mit à clamer « _le coucher ! le coucher ! le coucher !_ ». Catelyn se sentit brusquement plus glacée que jamais. Comment avait-elle seulement pu mettre ce _léger _détail de côté ?! Mais du coin de l'œil, elle vit deux gardes assommer l'homme, s'en saisir et le sortir de la salle. Le reste des invités lancèrent des regards curieux au couple mais ce fut plus comme si rien n'avait eu lieu et les danses continuèrent l'air de rien. Tywin se saisit du bras de Catelyn et l'obligea doucement à quitter la pièce. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Il est temps de mettre fin à cette soirée, marmonna Tywin sans la regarder. »

Catelyn ne répondit rien et attendit qu'il répondre à sa question silencieuse. Durant un court moment, ils avancèrent dans le château à présent silencieux et Catelyn sentait l'appréhension la gagner.

« Pas de coucher ? finit-elle par demander du bout des lèvres.

\- Je n'en suis pas à mon premier mariage, vous non plus, répondit sèchement Tywin. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tant de frivolité. »

Et pas un mot de plus ne fut échangé. Tywin la mena à ses propres appartements dans un silence de mort qu'elle n'apprécia que trop. Lorsqu'ils passèrent finalement la porte de la chambre, Catelyn ne pouvait presque plus définir les innombrables émotions qui affluaient en elle. Dégoût, peut-être. Appréhension. Résolution, aussi. Comme si ce énième acte pouvait finalement lui permettre de continuer une vie à peu près calme, à peu près normal. Une vie de deuil, probablement, mais enfin. Elle le faisait pour Sansa, après tout. Pour la sécurité de son dernier enfant. Et puis, qu'en savait-elle ? Peut-être les dieux décideraient-ils, un jour ou l'autre, de diriger à nouveau les rayons du soleil d'Eté vers elle.

Elle n'y croyait pas trop.

* * *

**THE END**

_nemetuezpas._


End file.
